


200 Miles

by nannea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannea/pseuds/nannea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall meet online and somewhere between text messages and late night Skype calls, they fall in love.</p>
<p>/ originally posted on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

"Okay, let's do this," I say and stretch my fingers, lingering them above the keyboard of my laptop.

"Www," I mumble out loud.

"Okcupid.com."

"Join the best free dating site on Earth," I read out loud what the site says, scrunching my nose. 

It sounds weird, the welcoming text on my screen. I ignore it, moving my eyes to the next part. It says,  _I am..._  and I quickly select gay male before pressing the continue button.

"Almost there! Just a little more to go," I read out loud again, knowing if my mum was home she would think I'm going crazy.

It asks for my birthday, location and e-mail and I quickly type in all my info. Next step is to select a username and insert a password, and this is always the hard part. I'm rubbish at creating a username for myself and after trying to find one that isn't taken for fifteen minutes, I get frustrated.

"HaroldEdward," I mutter and type it in but no, taken.

"Harry_Edward," is the second try but that is taken as well.

"HarryEdward," I harshly spit out and type it in almost violently, a green mark popping on my screen. It's available and I sigh, quickly typing in a password and suddenly, the site is opening to me.

"Alright then," I say and smile to no one, looking at the site with fascination, thinking this could be fun after all.

To be clear, it was never my intention to join a worldwide dating site to look for a partner. The idea came from my sister, she encouraged me to start talking to new people but since I'm rubbish at making friends face to face, I decided online was the better option.

I didn't know any sites I could join until my sister mentioned OkCupid. I know it sounds stupid and lame, I'm an 18 year old guy from England, registering myself into a dating site. I'm not looking for a partner, I'm just looking for someone to talk to.

I guess you could say I'm lonely. I'm not a people person, I'm shy and awkward and I don't talk much. I go to school every day but I never talk to anyone. I guess people don't really like me there. To be clear, it's not because I'm gay. No one in my school even knows since I don't have friends who I could spill my secrets to. I'm a loner and I don't exactly fit in.

I only moved to Cheshire recently. I'm from this area but we moved away for a few years and when we moved back, I started going to different school and didn't know anyone. Since I'm socially awkward and it's hard for me to make friends, I quickly became a loner. I went straight from being the new guy to being the lonely guy, who no one wanted to befriend. I guess it's fine, I'm better off on my own anyway. 

My sister who studies in university, doesn't think it's healthy. She always tells me to find new friends and I know signing up to a dating site isn't exactly what she had in mind, but it will have to do for now. If I somehow manage to make a friend on the site, it will count.

After spending two hours on the site, my profile seems to be ready. It took me ages to fill in everything, mainly because I suck at talking about myself so making a profile wasn't exactly easy. There were all these questions I didn't know how to answer to, but I tried my best creating an interesting looking profile. I even put a picture of me there, mainly because I thought it might catch someone's interest.

I scroll through my profile, changing a few things here and there, finally starting to be happy with it. I have somehow managed to make myself sound somewhat interesting.

"Final check," I mumble out loud, scrolling back to the top of my profile, my eyes roaming through everything.

HarryEdward - 18 – M - Cheshire, England

My self summary

_Hi! I'm Harry, 18 and I'm looking for new friends._

What I'm doing with my life

_Right now I'm on my last year of college_

The first things people usually notice about me

_My dimple and my hair_

The six things I could never do without

_My mum and sister, laptop, reading glasses, phone and notebook_

On a typical Friday night I am

_On my laptop or studying_

You should message me if

_You want to make a new friend_

I know, I know. It's not exactly the best profile out there but at least I'm being honest and to me, I sound quite interesting. I think.

In the profile there are some details about me, like my relationship status, sexual orientation and height. I've filled in everything and also typed in what kind of people I'm looking for, choosing to put guys who like guys, and that I'm only looking for new friends. That was the one thing I really wanted to make clear, that I'm not in the site to online date, only to make new friends.

Now that my profile is done, the site tells me I should look at other people's profiles. I type in my preferences, location can be anywhere, age maximum 21. I select best matching people and begin to search through everyone, opening a few profiles to take a better look.

There is one person who catches my interest, I don't know why but he does. I click his profile open, reading through everything before scrolling back on top, enlarging his profile picture.

"My god," I mumble to myself as I stare his picture, thinking he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

His username is NiallJames93, location marked as Mullingar, Ireland. I have no clue where Mullingar is so I quickly type it in Google Maps, soon finding it out. I go back to his profile, going through his details and smiling when I notice his orientation.  _Bisexual._ The next thing I see is his relationship status.  _Single._

I don't know why I'm taking an interest in these things since I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I only wanted to make new friends, but I do admit I wanted to find other bisexual or gay men. I even put it on my profile, mainly because I'm actually only interested in talking to other people like me.

One of the reasons why I thought this would be a good idea is because I've never really met other gay people. I often feel lonely because there is no one to talk to, well besides my mum but she doesn't count. I'm hoping I will find people like me who I could have an actual conversation with. People like this NiallJames93 whose profile I'm currently still stalking. Forget I said that. I'm just looking.

"Should I message him?" I wonder out loud.

"Harry!" My mum's voice interrupts me.

"Honey!" She keeps yelling and I sigh, taking a final look at the guy's profile before closing my laptop and wandering downstairs.

 

 

Later that evening, I open my laptop again and log back in to OkCupid. My eyes widen when I notice there are five new messages in my inbox and I hesitantly click it open. The first four are from people I don't recognise, one being a 45 year old gay man from India. I delete the message without reading it, soon deleting a message from a 33 year old Richard from Birmingham who wants to know if we can swap pictures.

The fifth message is the one that catches my interest. My eyes widen when I stare at the username, quickly clicking the message open and reading through the short amount of words.

NiallJames93: Heya! I saw you visited my profile and I looked through yours. It seemed pretty interesting and I was hoping maybe we could get to know each other. I'm Niall, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

 

HarryEdward: Hi Niall, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you. How are you doing?

NiallJames93: Are you always this formal?

HarryEdward: Sometimes. I'm not very good at starting a conversation. Sorry.

NiallJames93: Don't worry about it! I'm good, a bit bored though. What about you?

HarryEdward: Do you want an honest answer or a lie? If I'm honest, I'm a bit depressed...

I stare at the message I have typed in, quickly hitting a delete button. I end up telling him I'm doing good too and then I start wondering if I should have asked him something. Before I can type in anything, a new message pops up.

NiallJames93: So why did you join this site Harry?

HarryEdward: Well if I'm honest, I wanted to make new friends and I guess talk to other gay people.

I can only hope my answer doesn't sound stupid but then again, I believe that honesty is the best policy. I know I could easily lie or fake, after all this is the internet and no one is really who they say they are, but I'm not one of those people.

Also, lying wouldn't be smart in my case. I have a horribly, embarrassingly bad memory and I can be a bit absent-minded. If I started lying, I would eventually forget about my own lies and get caught which I definitely don't want.

NiallJames93: Oh I see. You don't know many gay people then?

HarryEdward: No one actually.

NiallJames93: Well I'm bisexual so...

HarryEdward: I know, I saw it on your profile.

He doesn't answer and I stare at the conversation for quite some time, trying to come up with something clever to say. In times like these I hope I would be more brave, talkative and better with people. I'm not very good at starting conversations, I never really know what to say or what kind of questions I should be asking.

There is lot I want to ask from Niall, like is it really him in the picture, but I'm too shy. I don't know what questions would cross the line, or is there even a line on the internet. After all this is a complete stranger whom I'm probably never going to meet in person, so it's most likely that there is no such thing as crossing a line.

HarryEdward: Why did you join this site?

NiallJames93: Suppose as a joke really.

HarryEdward: Oh, okay.

Again I'm stuck with staring at the conversation, not knowing what to type in next. Luckily he solves the problem and I sigh in relief when I see he has sent a new message.

NiallJames93: You're not actually very talkative, are you?

HarryEdward: No not really. I'm socially awkward

NiallJames93: Well I guess not everyone can be as charming and talkative as I am.

HarryEdward: Are you calling yourself charming?

NiallJames93: Yeah. Why?

HarryEdward: Cocky

NiallJames93: Nah mate, I'm just Irish!

HarryEdward: Are all Irish as cocky as you are?

NiallJames93: Humour. I like it!

HarryEdward: Thank you?

After that, we talk for a while about casual things like movies and tv-series. He tells me he plays the guitar and sings, and asks if I'm musical. I tell him I don't really know, saying I guess I can sing if I have to but I only do that while I bathe.

The conversation flows quite easily much to my surprise, as we keep talking about other casual things, mainly music. He seems interesting and funny, I find myself laughing at some of the things he tells me and just when I'm really getting into the conversation, he sends me a new message.

NiallJames93: Listen I've got to go but I'll catch up with you later?

HarryEdward: I'll be here

 

I stare at the chat for a while, realising he isn't going to answer anymore since he said he has to go. After a while, I end up in his profile staring at his picture, soon realising he has more pictures than just the one, which is set as his profile picture.

There are five pictures in total and I open the second one. It's a some sort of modeling picture, I reckon, and I'm mesmerised by his features. The picture is black and white which doesn't really do him justice but then again, it's ascetic, simple and beautiful.

His face is like perfection to me. His skin looks flawless, every part of his face is just the right size and everything fits. His cheeks are chubby just the tiniest bit, his jawline looking defined, his nose small and the tip rounded rather than straight, a small dimple on his chin. His ears are small and cute, his lips just the right size, not too thin or too plump and very symmetrical.

I move to the next picture, again mesmerised by his flawlessness. In all honesty, I've never seen a person so beautiful before and I begin to think there is no way this could be him. In the picture he is wearing a suite and he looks gorgeous. His hair is styled into a quiff and I can see the tiniest bit of his brown roots, guessing he isn't naturally blonde like I first thought.

The fourth picture is a selfie of his flawless face and in this picture, I can really see the colour of his eyes. They are piercing blue, not too dark or light, and he has long eyelashes. I quickly decide that his eyes are definitely the best feature in him, I'm a big sucker for beautiful eyes and his are absolutely the most gorgeous pair I've ever seen.

In the last picture, he is wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt and even in clothes like that, he looks handsome and cute, very cuddly. Watching the picture gives me an odd urge to jump through my screen and hug the person in the picture, nuzzle on his neck and hold him tightly.

"You sound crazy, Harry," I comment to myself and go back to his profile, wondering when he is coming back online and if he's actually going to message me again or not.

 

-

 

Two hours later I've just finished with my homework, wondering what to do next. It's 9 o'clock in the evening and I should probably go to bed soon, seeing as tomorrow is a school day.

I don't want to admit but I've been anxiously waiting to hear from Niall again. It's crazy, we only exchange a few words and I know absolutely nothing about him but here I am, waiting to hear from him again.

I guess it's the pictures that got me hooked. I know I'm supposed to look for new friends, and admiring someone's pictures and wanting to wank at the thought of them isn't exactly friendly, but I can't help myself. I'm not saying I wanked at the thought of him but I can't deny I didn't want to because well, I did.  _I do._

I wonder if it's actually him in the pictures. I guess I could ask him but I don't know if I should because I could easily come off as rude. It's not exactly polite to question whether it's him in the pictures or not, but it's hard for me to believe that someone as gorgeous as him would be on this site. It's a freaking dating site and he even said he signed as a joke. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't need to look for company online, with his looks anyone would do him. Hell, I would turn gay for him if I wasn't gay already.

Suddenly, my browser automatically refreshes the page I was in. It's just my inbox, like I said I've been anxiously waiting to hear from Niall. From the corner of my eye I can see a pink 1-sign in the left of the site and I immediately turn my eyes on the screen, a wide smile forming on my face when I see it's Niall. He has messaged me.

NiallJames93: Hello stranger. You here? Your profile says you're online.

NiallJames93: Before you ask, yeah I totally stalked your profile.

NiallJames93: But I see you've stalked mine earlier so I should be fine.

I burst out a laugh, my fingers lingering above the keyboard as I start typing in a response, having to delete what I've written for three times until I'm happy with what I wrote.

HarryEdward: I'm here and yes, I was looking at your profile. Is that a crime?

NiallJames93: That depends. If you didn't like what you saw, then yes.

HarryEdward: Haha! I guess I'm avoiding jail then.

NiallJames93: You're funny, Harry Edward.

HarryEdward: So are you, Niall James.

HarryEdward: Can I ask you something?

NiallJames93: Anything.

NiallJames93: Just maybe don't ask how big my ding-a-ling is. Might make me feel uncomfortable.

I burst out a huge laugh, soon bending over in half and continuing to laugh. I'm mainly laughing because I can't believe he just said that and referred to his penis as ding-a-ling. I soon begin more like giggle than laugh, chuckling as I start thinking how to form my question. I want to ask him about the pictures, but fearing I will accidentally offend him.

"Oh what the hell," I say out loud and begin to type.

HarryEdward: Don't be offended or anything but is that really you in your pictures?

NiallJames93: Yeah that's me mate. You need proof too?

HarryEdward: That's okay, I believe you.

I do believe him, I guess. Of course I still have my doubts, he could easily be lying but that doesn't mean I'm going to demand him for proof. Besides, I want to believe him because the boy in the pictures is drop dead gorgeous.

NiallJames93: Just in case

And after that, he sends me a link to his own profile. I knit my brows, clicking the link open. It's directed to a picture he has just uploaded.

It's him, smiling widely and showing off a row of perfectly straight and white teeth. The picture is a bit blurry, looking like he has taken it with his webcam or maybe his phone. I start smiling when I realise he is holding a paper which has a few words written in it.

_Hi Harry, here's your proof!_

I can't stop smiling, my heart beating louder in my chest when I realise it is actually him. The pictures are him, and I'm talking to this gift from God himself. To be clear, I don't believe in God. I was just using a metaphor.

"My god," I dreamily sigh.

I can't believe I'm actually talking to this person, this cherub face boy who is way out of my league. Suddenly I panic, going to my profile and clicking open my profile picture. I have only uploaded one picture of myself, simply because I'm a bit insecure and don't think much of myself.

My picture is low quality because I just quickly took it with my phone earlier. My hair is a bit messy, my chocolate curls reaching just below my ears, neatly tucked behind my ears. I have brushed my hair away from my forehead because otherwise it would simply be in the way.

I look decent enough, I guess. At least my eyes are showing their real colour in the picture and I reason they look nice. I do have quite lovely eyes, at least that's what people tend to compliment the most in me. I wonder if Niall likes my eyes. I also wonder if he finds me at least a bit attractive.

NiallJames93: Did you see the picture?

HarryEdward: I did. Can't believe that's actually you.

NiallJames93: And why's that?

I wonder if I should tell him the truth. Is it okay to compliment your friends and tell them they are gorgeous? I don't think it is but then again I just started talking to Niall so I'm not sure if I can call him my friend just yet.

"What do I do?" I groan out loud, suddenly hoping I would actually have a friend whom I could call to. I could seriously need the help right now.

HarryEdward: No reason

NiallJames93: Oh come on mate, tell me

HarryEdward: Well you're good looking, that's all.

NiallJames93: That's all? I'm a bit offended here...

HarryEdward: Oh my god I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't say anything. I'm sorry! I'm horrible with people, I never know what to say. I kind of guessed I shouldn't be telling my friend they're good looking but I reasoned we're not exactly friends yet so I could maybe say that. I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad.

NiallJames93: I was just joking

HarryEdward: Oh...

I know I must be as pale as a ghost by this point. I can feel all the blood rushing away from my face, my heart beating loud in my chest. I screwed up, big time. The huge ramble I sent him was definitely a big mistake and I have no idea what to do now. I guess I should wait for a while to see if he says something.

NiallJames93: So you think I'm attractive?

Should I be honest or lie? I can't say no, but I could try and ignore his question in some way. Or I could take a risk and be honest with him, which could end up being a disaster but I think I'm willing to take the risk.

HarryEdward: Yeah.

NiallJames93: Well that's a relief. I think you're attractive too

HarryEdward: What? Me in that horrible profile picture? No...

NiallJames93: I have to admit I wish you had more pictures of you but yeah, you're attractive.

NiallJames93: Can you do me a favour?

HarryEdward: Okay?

NiallJames93: Can you post at least one more picture?

HarryEdward: I'm not sure if I have any good ones...

NiallJames93: Did you actually use that excuse?

HarryEdward: What excuse? I was being serious

NiallJames93: Course you were.

I begin to think about the favour he asked me to do, opening a few files on my laptop and seeing if I could find a good enough picture of myself. I stumble upon two, one of them is a selfie of me and my sister Gemma and the other picture is taken from my aunt's wedding and I'm wearing a suite.

I quickly crop Gemma out of our picture, thinking she wouldn't appreciate it too much if I uploaded a picture of her on the dating site. Before I can change my mind, I upload both pictures to the site, hoping it isn't a mistake.

HarryEdward: Go and have a look then.

NiallJames93: Okay I think I lied. You're more than just attractive.

HarryEdward: Shut up. Am not.

NiallJames93: You're hot. Can I say that?

HarryEdward: Only if you're telling the truth

NiallJames93: I am. I swear.

HarryEdward: Can I ask you some questions? I want to know more about you...

NiallJames93: Go ahead then!

I begin to wonder what I should ask him. There is so much I want to know but I think I should start with the easy and basic questions and not go into too personal ones, at least not right away.

HarryEdward: Are you still in school?

NiallJames93: Oh you started with the typical boring one I see. No, I took a gap year. Couldn't get into the uni I wanted. What about you?

HarryEdward: I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any future plans? Which school did you apply? I'm still in college, it's my last year.

NiallJames93: To one in London. I don't have any plans, I just want to get into school really. Oh you're graduating soon then, have you applied to schools yet?

HarryEdward: Hopefully you'll get in this year! I have, I applied to different ones pretty much all around England.

NiallJames93: So you're planning on moving away from where you live? Cheshire? Where is that exactly?

HarryEdward: I live 30 miles from Manchester. Cheshire is just the area. I don't really care where I end up but yeah, I do want to move.

NiallJames93: Aren't you going to miss your friends or family?

This question terrifies me. I don't know what I'm going to tell him, that there are no friends to miss and it's only me and my mum since Gemma doesn't live home anymore. I can't possibly reveal that much about me, he would think I'm some sort of freak.

 

After a few minutes of thinking, I decide I have to be honest. I don't want to lie to him, if we continue talking more I want to be honest. I want him to get to know me and if I lie now, he won't know the real me, the boy who is a loner and has no friends.

HarryEdward: It's just me and my mum and I don't really have friends.

NiallJames93: Oh. How come?

HarryEdward: Well I only moved here recently and just didn't make any friends I guess.

NiallJames93: I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be your friend. You seem funny and you're hot as fuck. I'd definitely befriend you!

HarryEdward: How does my "hotness" have anything to do with us possibly being friends?

NiallJames93: Well it helps if we'd be friends with benefits.

HarryEdward: Are you saying you want to have sex with me?

NiallJames93: Well you already know I like guys and I find you attractive so...

HarryEdward: Are you experienced?

NiallJames93: What do you mean? Like have I slept around?

HarryEdward: I guess you could put it like that...

I can't believe I'm actually asking him this. I have no idea what's wrong with me, I'm never this straight forward. This is way too personal to be asking someone but I can't take it back, not now. I can't believe I only started talking to him a few hours ago and we're already discussing his sex life.

NiallJames93: Well I'm not a virgin that's for sure.

NiallJames93: Are you?

NiallJames93: Sorry if that's too personal, I don't really have any lines you could cross but I know not everyone are that open.

HarryEdward: Define virgin.

NiallJames93: Well have you had sex with anyone?

HarryEdward: Not with a guy

NiallJames93: Oh I see.

NiallJames93: Should we change the subject?

HarryEdward: Yes please.

 

-

 

Two hours later, I'm still on my laptop chatting with Niall. We have talked about everything possible and I've learned so much about him. It's almost midnight and I've been yawning for the past thirty minutes, but I'm too into talking to him and I can't possibly go to bed now. I don't want to.

NiallJames93: Shouldn't you be sleeping?

HarryEdward: Probably. School day tomorrow

NiallJames93: You can just message me tomorrow evening?

HarryEdward: That's so long...

NiallJames93: Can you text in school?

HarryEdward: Sure

NiallJames93: Download the app, we can talk in the morning

HarryEdward: Okay. I'll message you in the morning then?

NiallJames93: You better!

HarryEdward: I will. Goodnight.

NiallJames93: Wait that's it? No kisses goodnight?

HarryEdward. Fine. Goodnight Niall .xx

NiallJames93: Night Harry ! Xx

 


	3. Chapter 3

NiallJames93: I'm not really up but I wanted to say have you a good day. Try to survive in school ! xx

I stare at the message with a smile on my face, my heart fluttering in my chest.

 

I've been talking to Niall for about two weeks now, every single day. I've been almost glued to my laptop or to my phone, constantly chatting with him or checking if he has answered to me yet.

Niall is working only part-time and his job is pretty chill so he is able to chat with me all the time. My teachers don't really care if I text during class and besides, I'm a great student so no one bothers telling me to put my phone away.

HarryEdward: Morning. You're really sweet .xx

NiallJames93: I am?

I take a sip of my coffee, holding my sandwich between my teeth as I type in response, telling him he really is. And yes, I totally text him while I'm eating breakfast and yes, my mum hates it.

"Harry darling please put your phone away."

I told you. She hates it.

"Who are you texting anyway?" She asks, sitting down and I take a chair opposite of her, deciding to sit down to finish my breakfast.

"This guy," I hesitantly answer.

"Someone from school? Is he cute?"

"He's not from school," I ignore mum's other question.

"Where did you meet him then?"

"Online," I nervously mumble.

"That's nice honey," my mum comments much to my surprise. I would have guessed she had something against it but I see now that I was wrong.

"What's his name?"

"Niall," I say almost dreamily.

"Sounds Irish."

"He is," I tell.

"I've got to go now mum," I then say as I get up, quickly going to my room to get my school bag.

I always walk to school, it's less than a mile away and because me and mum share a car and she has to work, I can't take the car. I barely drive anyway since I rarely go anywhere other than from home to school and vice versa.

On my way to school, I pull out my phone and check if Niall has said something. To my disappointment, he has sent me a message saying he's going to get some more sleep, but he will text me once he is up again. I reply with simple okay along with two kisses. Can't forget the kisses.

 

The school day is boring and the only thing keeping me going through the classes is Niall. It doesn't feel like I'm alone because he is there keeping me company, unfortunately through a phone app but still, it counts.

Niall is the most interesting and amazing person I have ever met. He seems smart and funny, not in a sarcastic way like I am, but actually funny. He makes me smile, his jokes never fail to make me laugh. I love that about him, how he manages to make me laugh, something not many people are able to do.

I keep wishing I could call him and hear his voice, or I could text him and just ask him to hang out. I would, if I had his number. There is also another problem, a bigger one. He lives 200 miles away. Yes, I actually checked the distance between Holmes Chapel and Mullingar and it's almost exactly 200 miles, straight line distance.

HarryEdward: I wish you lived here. I'd ask you to hang out.

NiallJames93: What would we do?

HarryEdward: Anything you'd like.

NiallJames93: Anything? ;)

HarryEdward: Don't be a perv.

NiallJames93: Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting you live like a saint.

HarryEdward: Hey! Just because I don't drink or have one night stands doesn't mean I live like a saint.

NiallJames93: You're right Harry. I'm so terribly sorry.

HarryEdward: You're an idiot Niall. I'm not sure if I want to hang out with you anymore.

NiallJames93: Come on. Tell me what we'd do.

HarryEdward: I'd invite you over to watch a movie.

NiallJames93: Would I be spending the night too..?

HarryEdward: I've got to go. Maths class.

NiallJames93: You're lying. You've been sitting in history class for about 20 minutes now.

HarryEdward: How did you know that?

NiallJames93: That's what you did this time last Thursday and I assumed your schedule didn't change this quickly.

NiallJames93: Were you trying to get rid of me?

HarryEdward: You were being a perv and not taking me seriously :(

NiallJames93: What can I say. You're quite sexy and I can't help myself :(

I blush furiously, blinking a few times and staring down at my phone. I gulp, raising my head to peek at my teacher who luckily isn't paying any attention to me.

HarryEdward: I'm in the middle of a class...

NiallJames93: Yes and?

HarryEdward: You're making me blush.

NiallJames93: Sorry. Don't be mad :( xx

HarryEdward: I could never be mad at you Niall.

 

-

 

Next morning when I wake up, the first thing I do is message Niall and wish him to have a good day at work. I know he is working today because he told me yesterday. He also kept asking if I have any plans for the weekend and I told him I don't.

Apparently, he has all kinds of plans, tonight he is going to a party and if I'm honest, I'm a bit jealous. Not that kind of jealous, but I keep wishing I could go to the party with him.

Ever since I started talking to him, I've kept hoping he would live closer to me. Not only does he live miles and miles away, but he also lives in another country, so it's not like I could hop on a train and travel to meet him during the weekend.

We haven't even mentioned it, possibly meeting in person. I suppose it would be way too early to even think about it, we've only talked for two weeks and not even properly talked, but chatted in a dating site.

I've been thinking about asking his Skype so we could video chat but I'm too shy. I've gained confidence during the time we've talked and it's quite easy to be myself with him, I rarely feel shy and I always just type in whatever I'm thinking. I know it wouldn't work like that if I was video chatting with him, the thought itself is so scary I just know I'm not ready yet.

I've hoped that he won't bring something like that up. There was this one moment when he was talking like he maybe wanted to talk elsewhere than in the dating site, but to my relief he didn't actually ask me if we could do it.

Yesterday, I was texting to Gemma and I told her about Niall. She was very accepting, especially when I used my app to screenshot Niall's picture and sent it to her. She told me I should, and I quote; put a ring on it. I think she was just joking.

 

NiallJames93: Morning Harry. You at school yet?

HarryEdward: On my way. I don't feel like going :(

NiallJames93: It'll be okay, you can just text with me.

HarryEdward: But you have to work...

NiallJames93: Harry I work in my dad's bookstore. I'm pretty sure I can text when there are no customers around.

HarryEdward: Well if you're sure

NiallJames93: I am, now shut up and stop being so negative. Today is a great day!

HarryEdward: How do you know that?

NiallJames93: It's Friday!

HarryEdward: Hurrah. I'll be sitting at home doing nothing.

NiallJames93: You should call someone and go out!

HarryEdward: You know I don't have any friends.

Niall doesn't answer and I sigh, putting my phone in my pocket and stepping inside the school building. I can't be bothered with college today, the idea of having to sit in six lessons is simply depressing, especially because the only thing I can think of is Niall. There is no way I'm able to concentrate and it's becoming a problem.

 

During the day, Niall keeps texting me and I keep feeling like I'm not alone. It's crazy, he's not actually here, he is just words on my phone screen and yet it feels like he is here with me.

Niall has been encouraging me to do something after school. I confessed him I don't feel like going straight to home, and he told me I should do something, even if it's just by myself. He also said he would keep me company, he gets off work at the same time I get off from school, and he promised to text with me before going to the party.

I ended up telling him I would go to have a coffee by myself. According to him it's a good idea, apparently there's nothing wrong with having a cup of coffee by yourself. I keep thinking it will be embarrassing but if I can text to Niall, I'm sure it won't be that bad.

NiallJames93: I keep sneezing. Dad says I look a bit ill :(

HarryEdward: Do you feel poorly?

NiallJames93: A bit yeah. Oh well, two hours of rest and I'll be as good as new.

HarryEdward: You sure?

NiallJames93: Positive. Dad is sending me home now. Tell me when you're going to have that coffee so I can join you.

HarryEdward: Do I need to pretend like you're there?

NiallJames93: Maybe don't talk to me out loud, but messaging me while you're having a coffee is kind of like having coffees with me don't you think..?

HarryEdward: I guess. I'll message you in a bit, got to focus on the class now.

 

An hour later the school bell rings and I sigh in relief. I quickly pack my things and head outside, looking up at the sky and smiling when I realise how beautiful the weather is.

It's spring and it's surprisingly warm, the sun is shining in a cloudless sky. I quickly go through my bag and pull out my sunglasses, putting them on before getting my phone and doing the obvious, texting Niall and telling him I'm just leaving school.

The cafe where I'm heading is fifteen minute walk away, it's past my house down the road and a bit to the left. I put my headphones on, selecting my current favourite song which, embarrassingly enough, is Simple Plan's Everytime. I'm mainly hooked on the lyrics, they are phenomenal and in the heat of the moment, I share that information with Niall.

NiallJames93: You like Simple Plan! That's cool, I know a few songs from them, not Everytime though. Should I listen to it?

HarryEdward: Yeah and tell me if you like it. I like the lyrics.

NiallJames93: Okay, doing that now. Hey do you have Snapchat?

HarryEdward: No, why?

NiallJames93: Can you download it? I want to see where you are and what's the weather like!

HarryEdward: You're weird. I'll download it.

I do like he asked, downloading the app called Snapchat. I stop on my spot to wait for the app to download, quickly trying to figure out how it works. He sends me his username and I search him, adding him to my contacts.

I hold my phone up, sending him a picture of the street where I am. I also snap one picture of the weather, capturing a bigger view for him.

NiallJames93: Can I have one of you as well?

HarryEdward: I'm not taking selfies when I'm walking down the road...

NiallJames93: Please? :(

HarryEdward: Fine. You better send one too.

I open Snapchat again, quickly looking around to see if there are any people on the street. I don't see anyone so I quickly switch the front camera on, trying to find a good enough angle before smiling and quickly snapping a picture of myself.

I look decent enough in my sunglasses and with a blue beanie on, covering most of my curls. I quickly send him the picture, soon receiving one myself and opening it. Niall is laying on his bed and I can tell he is holding his phone up with both hands, smiling widely for the camera. The caption says 'not feeling well but still smiling'.

HarryEdward: You're not feeling well?

NiallJames93: No I think I have fever. Should probably check if I do.

HarryEdward: Remember Aspirin. I'm almost at the cafe.

I feel awkward when I step inside the small cafe but I soon feel a bit better when I notice there are barely any people around. There are only two customers, the other one ordering a take away coffee and I step next to her, waiting for my turn.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Just a latte, please."

"Few seconds love," the worker tells me and begins to make my coffee while I pull some coins out of my pocket, selecting an exact change for her.

"Here you go. Two sixty-five please."

I hand over the money and take my coffee, selecting a corner table and sitting down on the window seat. I pull out my phone, snapping a picture of my coffee and sending it to Niall along with a caption 'I made it'.

NiallJames93: I wish I was there

HarryEdward: Yeah?

NiallJames93: Yeah. I'd tell you a few good jokes and we'd have awesome time together

HarryEdward: Sounds fun. Wish we could do that...

NiallJames93: Me too.

HarryEdward: You'd be my only friend.

NiallJames93: Nah I'm sure we'd make lots of friends together.

HarryEdward: You know I'm not good with people...

NiallJames93: You're good with me though

HarryEdward: Yeah but it's you and we're just chatting, you're not actually here.

NiallJames93: Well thanks a lot Harry :(

HarryEdward: What?

NiallJames93: I thought this was more than just that

HarryEdward: More than what?

NiallJames93: More than typing with our phones...

HarryEdward: I don't understand.

NiallJames93: I think I have to skip the party. My temperature is 38C.  _(AN: Which is 100F!)_

HarryEdward: Yeah you can't go, you need to stay home and get some rest. Do you want me to leave you alone so you can sleep?

NiallJames93: Don't you dare!

HarryEdward: Okay I won't

NiallJames93: Can I ask you something?

HarryEdward: Sure

I sip my coffee, anxiously waiting for him to ask the question. He never asks my permission first, he always just asks whatever he wants to know but for some reason, this time is different. It makes me wonder what he is going to ask me. I hope it's nothing too personal or tough, something I wouldn't be able to answer.

NiallJames93: Have you ever been in love?

Well. It's both too personal and tough, but I still find myself typing in an answer. It takes me quite some time to write a perfect answer but finally, it seems satisfying enough and I send it to him, praying I doesn't sound stupid.

HarryEdward: No... I've never even been on a date and I've only kissed two people, they were both girls, and I had sex with the other one but it was... It didn't feel right. Meeting a guy here is impossible especially if you're me.

NiallJames93: What do you mean if you're you?

HarryEdward: I can't even make friends, let alone get a boyfriend...

NiallJames93: You'll meet someone eventually

HarryEdward: Doubt it. What about you?

NiallJames93: Nah. Never really been in a relationship before, I tried it once but it didn't work out

HarryEdward: With a girl?

NiallJames93: No it was a guy. He was an ass.

HarryEdward: Oh that sucks.

NiallJames93: I'd ask you out though if you lived around here!

HarryEdward: Stop. I'm in public and I'm blushing.

NiallJames93: I bet you're cute when you blush.

HarryEdward: Am not

NiallJames93: Take a picture?

HarryEdward: No

NiallJames93: Please? I want to see your cute face

HarryEdward: Are you flirting with me?

NiallJames93: Maybe. On scale 1 to me, how freaked out would you be if I was?

HarryEdward: On scale 1 to you? Wentworth Miller

NiallJames93: ??

HarryEdward: Have you not seen how hot he is?

NiallJames93: Yeah but does that mean you'd be freaked out?

HarryEdward: The opposite...

NiallJames93: That makes no sense

HarryEdward: I guess it doesn't. This is what happens when I'm trying to be funny.

NiallJames93: That was funny! See when you stop trying you actually are quite funny

HarryEdward: Thanks Niall. I'm done with my coffee now, I think I should head home.

NiallJames93: You do that

NiallJames93: Hey Harry?

HarryEdward: Yeah?

NiallJames93: Do you think we should ditch OkCupid and start talking elsewhere?

HarryEdward: Why?

NiallJames93: This is a rubbish dating site and it'd be more practical sending iMessages, I could send you pictures and audio messages. I kind of want to hear your accent.

HarryEdward: I don't have an iPhone though

NiallJames93: You don't? Well do you have Whatsapp?

HarryEdward: I have Samsung and yeah, I do have Whatsapp

NiallJames93: Can I have your number? Please?

I don't think it too much and send him my number with a small smile on my face, soon receiving a text from an unknown number. It says:  _Hi it's Wentworth_ , along with an emoji of a monkey covering its eyes. The whole message just screams of Niall, it's exactly something only he would send and I quickly type in a response, claiming it's a good thing considering my last name is Miller.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Niall: Wait is your last name actually Miller?

Me: Nah it's Styles

Niall: Harry Miller sounded way too American anyways...

I accidentally let out a small giggle, quickly looking around and trying to see if anyone heard it. I sigh in relief when I don't see any people around in the small cafe, and I decide I should finally leave. I've been trying to for the past ten minutes but I got stuck messaging with Niall.

Me: I'm heading home now, finally. Got stuck here because of you

Niall: Sorry I'm disturbing you, Harry Miller

Me: That's okay, Niall Something

Niall: Horan

Me: I like that. Sounds Irish

Niall: It should! I reckon Niall Styles sounds like a porn star name though

Me: What? Don't say things like that when I'm in public, I laughed out loud.

Niall: Sorry Miller. But what do you reckon?

Me: I reckon you shouldn't be talking about taking my last name at least before you take me out on a date.

Niall: Yeah you're right, I guess it's too fast.

Me: I've typed so much my thumbs hurt

Niall: Use your toes then

Me: And walk with my hands, huh?

Niall: I don't see why not. Are you stretchy?

Me: Not particularly. Why?

Niall: That's a shame. Comes in handy when you're shagging

Me: Stop it

Niall: Still in public? Sorry

Me: You're a perv

Niall: I thought you liked it :(

Me: You being a perv?

Niall: Me awkwardly trying to flirt with you.

Me: Wait so you were flirting

Niall: Maybe?

Niall: What if I was?

Niall: Or am?

Niall: Does it bother you?

Me: I just don't get why you would...

I'm just turning to my home street, almost reaching my house. I feel my phone buzzing in my hand but I'm too scared to see what Niall answered so I shove my phone down to my pocket, running to my front door and opening it.

"Mum?" I call after stepping inside but there's only a silence, implying she is still at work.

"No mum then," I sigh to myself and take off my shoes. I feel my phone buzzing again but I ignore it, instead going to the living room and laying down on the couch, for a moment just staring at the ceiling and wondering what I'm doing exactly.

I think it's safe to say I have somehow managed to grow some inexplicable feelings for Niall. I know I don't know him, I know we haven't even talked on the phone yet. But whenever we are talking, it feels like I've known this boy for ages.

Talking with Niall is easy, he makes me forget who I am. I'm not the shy and awkward boy anymore, instead I'm more confident and I speak up my mind. I reckon it's Niall who has this impact on me because I've never been so open and comfortable talking to someone before, not in a long time at least.

My phone buzzes again and I realise it must be Niall, texting the third or fourth time. I pull my phone out, opening our chat and quickly reading his messages.

Niall: What do you mean?

Niall: You're hot and I like you. Why wouldn't I be flirting?

Niall: Don't take that the wrong way, I mean you're funny and flirting is fun.

Niall: You totally took it the wrong way.

Me: No I didn't, don't worry

Niall: Does it bother you?

Me: No

Niall: What are you doing?

Instead of typing in an answer, I click the small camera button on the corner of the chat and put the front camera on. I take a picture of me laying on the couch, sending it to Niall and hoping I don't look stupid in the picture.

Niall soon answers with a picture of himself. He is tucked up in bed, a blanket covering half of his face. I can only see a piece of his nose, his gorgeous eyes and his messy hair.

Me: Why'd you cover your face?

Niall: Don't know, felt like it. Maybe I was feeling shy

Me: You're an idiot

Niall: Keep saying that and I might believe you

Me: You know I don't mean it like that

Niall: Do I?

Me: You should

 

-

 

An hour later, my mum comes home from work and I realise I haven't done anything since I got home, I've been just laying on the couch texting Niall the whole time.

"Honey? Are you hungry?" Mum yells from the kitchen.

"A bit!" I yell back and text Niall, telling my mum just got home.

"How was school?" Mum asks when I sit down on the dining room table.

"Boring."

"Who are you texting again?" She then asks.

"Niall."

"Do you like him?" My mum casually asks and I snort a bit and shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, you do. I can tell."

"No you can't," I protest.

"I so can," she teases me and I huff, sticking my tongue out to her, telling Niall my mum is teasing me.

"What does this Niall look like?" My mum asks as she begins to cook dinner for us.

"I'll show you." I quickly search for the picture I screenshotted and sent to Gemma, giving my phone to my mum and letting her have a look at the picture of Niall.

"Impressive," she comments and nods in approval.

"He lives in Ireland," I tell, my voice sounding sad and quiet.

"Tell him to move here, I approve of you two dating."

"Mum."

"What? I'm just saying."

"I'll be in my room," I huff a bit, escaping upstairs and complaining to Niall about my mum.

Niall: What is she saying?

Me: Just some dumb stuff. Do you have many friends?

Niall: Are you trying to change the subject?

Me: No...

Niall: Okay then. I have a group of friends, we've known since pre-school. Why did you ask that?

Me: I was just wondering. I want to know more about you

Niall: You already know plenty about me

Me: Tell me something you've never told anyone before

Niall: Let me think

I sigh, laying down on my bed and clicking his profile picture open, staring at his beautiful face. It's still hard for me to believe I'm actually texting with this boy. He is so out of my league it's ridiculous and I know if this was real life and he was here, he wouldn't be talking to me.

I guess that's why I like that we're just texting, it's easy for me and I feel confident about myself. If Niall was here right now, laying on my bed with me, I would be awkward and bothered, and wouldn't know what to say.

Niall: I honestly don't know. I don't really have secrets

Me: No?

Niall: Well I'm insecure about my body sometimes. No one knows that

Me: Why? What's wrong with your body?

Niall: I just need some muscles

Me: You don't

Niall: And I'm too short

Me: How tall are you?

Niall: 5'8

Me: You're not too short. Just the right height

Niall: How tall are you then?

Me: 6'0 I think

Niall: Just the right height

Niall: Tell me your secret then

Me: I don't have any

Niall: Really? I don't believe you

Me: I had a best friend once but when I moved back here and we started hanging out again, he ditched me because I'm gay

Niall: Fuck him

Me: Don't say that

Niall: I'm serious Harry, fuck him. You're better off without a douchebag like that

Me: Well I guess. I think he thought I had a crush on him

Niall: Did you?

Me: No! He wasn't even attractive

Niall: Like I am?

Me: No one is like you are...

Niall: So I'm unique then

Me: Yeah

Niall: I'm taking that as a compliment

Me: It was

"Harry!" My mum's shouting interrupts my texting.

"Dinner is ready!"

Me: I have to go, dinner. I'll text you soon .xx

 

-

 

Later that evening, I'm laying on my bed and texting Niall while listening to some music. My mum went out with her friends and I've been just staying in my room, keeping company to Niall who is sick. I'm secretly happy he didn't go to that party so I can have him all to myself but then again, I feel sorry for him because he has fever.

Niall: I need a nickname for you

Me: Why?

Niall: I don't like calling you just Harry

Me: I don't have any nicknames

Niall: What does your mum call you?

Me: Harry or honey...

Niall: Yeah that doesn't really work out

Niall: I could call you Haz

Niall: Or figure out something more unique

Niall: Can I call you babe?

Me: Why would you want to call me babe?

Niall: I thought you'd like it

Me: I don't know, no one has ever called me babe before

Niall: I should be the first

Me: Isn't that more like for relationships and stuff?

Niall: I thought we were practically married. I was going to take your last name and all

Me: You said Niall Styles sounds like a porn star name

Niall: It does. I like it

Me: You're weird. Did you know that?

Niall: Yeah but you like me

Niall: I was thinking about something

Me: What were you thinking?

Niall: Could you send me an audio?

Me: Why?

Niall: I want to hear your voice...

I begin to think about it, wondering if I should. I want to but I'm nervous. This is the next step, I know it isn't much, it's just an audio message but I can't help how I feel. My throat feels dry and I clear it, suddenly glad my mum isn't here to witness this.

"I can do this," I assure myself as I stare at our chat and the small recording button in the down right.

"I can do this," I say and hesitantly press the small recording button.

"Erm hi... This is awkward," I manage to say before I move my finger away and the record is sending, soon delivered to Niall. It says on top of our chat that Niall is recording and soon, a new audio message pops on my screen.

"Hi! Your voice is so different from what I imagined."

For some unknown reason, I blush when I hear his voice. I press the play button again and again, listening to his short sentence for four times. His accent is thick, much thicker than I thought it would be and his voice sounds bubbly and warm. It's nothing like I imagined in my head but at the same time, it's exactly what I imagined.

"Wow your accent is thick," I send him back.

"So is yours Harry."

And I'm blushing again, this time listening his audio about ten times, my heart fluttering in my chest to the way he says my name. His way of pronouncing it is different from mine, the R's are stronger where as mine as softer.

"Your way of saying my name is funny," I decide to tell him.

"How do you say it then?"

"Harry," I record me saying it.

"Yours is softer. How'd you say my name?"

"Niall," I record.

"I like how you say it," I hear him saying and for some odd reason, I picture him smiling in his room. On that note, I start wondering what his room looks like.

"Can I see your room?" I send him another audio.

"Why'd you want to see my room?"

"I'm just curious," I admit.

"I'll send a video," comes his answer.

I patiently wait, listening to his audios again as I'm laying on my bed. I can't stop smiling when I listen to him talking, his voice sounds so cute and it makes me wish he was here. It feels much more personal now that we're actually talking rather than texting, and hearing his voice makes me sort of feel like I'm missing him.

It's weird, how I feel about him. I want him here but then again, I don't. I hate the distance but I also appreciate it. The only things I know for certain are that I want to get to know him better, in fact I want to know everything about him and also, I'm scared of losing him.

It's funny, how I'm so used to Niall already. I don't want to imagine waking up and not texting him before getting out of bed. I can't imagine sitting in class without sneakily sending him funny messages, trying not to laugh at his answers. It's funny, but it's scary.

Niall: Here you go

The video is loading, it's almost two minutes long and it takes a while. When it's finally loaded, I click it open and curiously watch what he has filmed.

"I'm doing a proper room tour," I hear him saying as he films his bed.

"My bed, it's king size so if you ever want to visit there's some space for you," he says behind the phone and still films the bed. I blush a bit, mentally thanking someone for the fact that he can't see my reaction.

"Desk, laptop. That's pretty boring. Here's my shelf and some pictures of me and my mates," he is explaining and filming his bookshelf, quickly showing me everything he has on it.

"My closet over here," he turns the camera around and I see the other side of the room.

"This is my favourite place," his finger comes in the shot. He is pointing at an armchair which is rather large and could fit more than just one person. He has some pillows and a blanket on it, and it looks really comfortable.

"My closet is a mess," I then hear him saying as he opens his closet door.

"There's a mirror. Look it's me," he is then filming himself through the mirror.

"Hi," he says and smiles, waving for the camera.

I pause the video, looking at him and taking an interest on his outfit. He is wearing impossibly tight jeans and I wonder why since he is sick and just laying in bed. He also has an oversized hoodie on and I think he looks great. I press the play button again, wanting to see the rest.

"Um so this was pretty much it," he says and suddenly, he jumps on his bed and for a second I see black but I hear him laughing.

"You should do one too," he then says and films his face.

I can't believe he is real and this is actually him. I still have a hard time comprehending with this fact but now that I'm seeing him in a video form, it's becoming more and more real that this is him. The video stops on his face and I continue staring at it, coming back to reality when my phone buzzes and I realise it's him.

Niall: Did you watch it yet?

Me: Just finished. I like your room. Why are you wearing skinny jeans if you're sick in bed?

Niall: I was too lazy changing clothes after work. Can I see your room now?

Me: Sure.

I'm not sure why I just agreed since I feel really awkward doing this, but I quickly decide I don't have to film myself, I can just film my room. I click my camera open, changing it to the video form and pressing the record button.

"So, my bed," I start from it, realising I should probably mention it's not as big as his.

"It's between single and king size," I explain.

"My desk, chair, bookshelf. I've got plenty of books."

"I love to read," I awkwardly say as I film some of my books.

"And then my armchair," I show him the chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh and closet, which is too messy so I can't show you that. I guess I could show you my bathroom," I realise as I film, also realising how awkward I sound but deciding not to worry about it too much.

"My bathtub is massive," I say as I turn the lights on, showing him my bathroom.

"And there's me," I film myself from the bathroom mirror for a second before starting to feel too awkward so I cut the video off, sending it to Niall without even looking at how it is.

When his answer comes in a few minutes later, I almost choke on my own spit.

Niall: I wish you would've filmed yourself more. You're cute Harry

Me: No I'm not

Right after my answer, Whatsapp tells me he is recording something and I stiffen a bit. It's something longer, I keep staring at my screen and randomly touching it so it won't lock itself and after a while of waiting, he finally sends the audio.

"I really wish you wouldn't say that Harry," he starts.

"I know I don't know you that well, but I still know you're insecure about yourself and I don't get it. Honestly you're great, you're really really great Harry and right now I'd do pretty much anything to be there so we could hang out. I mean maybe I wouldn't cut off my cock, but you know what I mean."

I laugh at his joke so hard I have to pause the recording for a while until I'm calm again.

"You should start being more positive because there's nothing wrong with you. You're amazing, Harry. I know it sounds cheesy and shit but I'm being serious here. Could you at least try for me? At least if I compliment you, don't deny it but say thank you. Please, just think about it."

And the audio ends there, leaving me staring at my phone dumbfounded, having absolutely no clue what to tell him.

Niall: Harry?

Niall: Did you listen to my audio?

Niall: I wasn't being too harsh, was I?

Me: Wait

I take a deep breath, quickly planning out what I'm going to say before I press the record button, for some reason feeling like I need to say this out loud rather than typing it.

"I eh, I'm not used to compliments," I start.

"They make me feel really uncomfortable sometimes, but I guess I could try accepting them better. I'm just not used to them like I said, so it's hard and I get all awkward and shy and don't know what to say. But, thank you."

I stop the audio there and it's sending already when I change my mind, deciding I wasn't done yet.

"Oh and, you're amazing too."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

I managed to spend pretty much the whole weekend sending silly audios and pointless snaps to Niall. We talked nonstop for three days and now it's Monday, and I'm miserable.

The idea of going to school doesn't excite me at all, although it's spring already and I don't have much school left. I can't wait to be officially done with school and start my summer holiday, although the idea of college ending is a bit frightening.

It only scares me because I don't know where I'm going to be four months from now. Will I be stuck in Cheshire in my small hometown or will I be studying in London, Brighton or Birmingham? Will I end up in one of my back up plan schools in Liverpool or Manchester?  
  
Niall and I talked about future yesterday. He told me he applied to multiple different schools, two of them being in the same locations than my choices. He has applied to a schools in London and Birmingham, and told me that if he can't get in to either of them, he'll move to London anyway.

According to Niall, he is a bit sick of living in Ireland and he has wanted to move to London for ages now. He has visited London before and says it's his favourite city in the world, and I have to agree with him. I haven't exactly traveled much but I simply can't imagine loving any city as much as I love London, based on those four times I've been there.

 

Niall: Morning. Ready for school yet? x

Me: Definitely not. I want to ditch

Niall: Don't do that. Go there, text me, you'll be fine

Me: Promise?  
  
Niall: Well no, but I'll try my best to entertain you.

Me: I'm hard to entertain

Niall: I'll figure something out

Niall: I'll send you pictures of my bum

Niall: I've got a nice bum

Niall: It's a bit small but I think it's alright

Niall: Or I could send you nudes

Niall: What do you think?  
  
Me: I think I'm trying to eat breakfast, and you should consider having a wank.

I have no idea where my sudden confidence came from and my own eyes widen at my message. I can't believe I actually sent him the message but after a few seconds of thinking, I come to conclusion my message is bold and rather brilliant. It's definitely not something I'd say again, I'm too shy, but I'm glad I'm finding some new and much needed confidence.

"Blame Niall," I then mumble out loud.

Niall: You have a point. I'll be thinking of you ! xx

Niall: I'm kidding

It doesn't matter if he is joking or not, I still blush heavily and thank someone my mum has left for work already. I decide it's time to change the subject, so I quickly come up with a good question.

Me: Are you working today?  
  
Niall: Yeah, ten to four

Me: I have school until three. Don't want to :(  
  
Niall: You'll be fine babe

Me: Whoa where did that come from

Niall: I told you before, I've practically taken your last name. I can call you babe

Me: Shouldn't you ask my permission first?  
  
Niall: Nah. I know you love it

Me: Shut up Niall

Niall: :(

Me: Sorry

Niall: It's fine babe don't worry

Me: Ugh...

Niall: What?  
  
Me: Nothing. Have it your way then

Niall: Thanks babe

Me: Just not in every message

Niall: Every other it is then

Niall: Babe

 

-

 

The next two weeks pass by in a blink and nothing really changes.

Me and Niall still talk daily, every hour of the day when I'm awake, I text him. I've grown more and more attached to him and it has got to a point where it's not even funny anymore because all I can think about is Niall. Niall's face, his voice, all the silly things he says, all the compliments he has ever told me, all the pictures he has sent to me and I've saved to my phone.

I can't stop thinking about him and it's becoming a problem.

For the past two days, I've been a bit confused. Me and my sister were texting on Wednesday and she asked if there is actually something going on between me and Niall. I told her no because that's the truth, there isn't anything going on besides flirty messages and him occasionally calling me babe.

We have never talked about it, what us texting is or what it means, and I've been fine with it. So far, Niall has been a person who lives abroad, who I've been texting with but now it's starting to feel like he is becoming more. I wouldn't say I have a crush on him, well scratch that I do, but I don't think you could base a relationship on some simple text messages or recordings via Whatsapp.

Why am I even talking about relationships?

 

Right now, Niall is out partying, it's one of his friend's birthday today and he is going to get drunk.

For some reason, lord knows why, I find myself feeling jealous. The thought of him being drunk, dancing with people, maybe making out with someone or worse, makes my chest tighten because that is how anxious I feel.

I know I have no right to feel like this, I don't own him, hell I've never even met the guy and yet here I am, almost in tears after thinking about Niall with someone else. Strangely enough, I don't want him to be with someone else. I want him to be with me.

Thoughts like these scare the living shit out of me, because I've never felt like this before. I'm not even sure how it's possible to have feelings for someone I've never even met or spoken on the phone with, we've only exchanged audio messages and occasional short videos. We haven't even video chatted before, it simply hasn't come up, and yet here I am, feeling all jealous over this boy.

Niall: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Watching a movie

Me: Is the party fun?  
  
Niall: Yeah it's alright

I don't know what to answer so I simply don't, tossing my phone away after waiting for him to say something for at least ten minutes. This is hopeless, my feelings are all hopeless. This isn't normal, it's definitely and most certainly not normal to feel like this. I wonder what Niall would think if he knew what I'm going through right now.

 

It's been two hours and not a word from Niall. I hate to admit but I've been waiting for him to say something, desperately looking at my phone from time to time, sometimes even going on Whatsapp to check if he has been there. He hasn't, not since the last message he sent me.

Maybe I should text him something. I could always ask how the party is going. I think about it more, realising it's not a bad idea at all so I decide to go for it.

Me: How's the party? You having fun?

It takes him ages to reply and after a while of waiting I get tired so I decide to take a shower instead. Once I'm done, I step back into my bedroom, wanting to squeal out loud when I see my phone lighting red, telling me I have a new message.

Niall: Yeah! What you up to?  
  
Me: Just came out of the shower

Niall: Oh, I like that ;)  
  
Me: Are you drunk?

 

While I wait for him to reply, I change into some old pyjama pants, slipping under my warm covers and grabbing my phone. I search for my headphones, reaching to grab them from my nightstand and putting some relaxing music on.

Niall: Depends. Are you naked?  
  
Me: No!  
  
Niall: Then no, I'm not drunk

Me: Are you drunk if I'm naked?  
  
Niall: It's possible

Niall: Okay fine, I'm drunk.

Me: Are there any hot people at the party?

I know I shouldn't be asking this, I really shouldn't because I don't want to hear anything. Yet, I'm curious and I guess, dumb enough to send the message, anxiously waiting for the answer.

Niall: Not really

Me: How many people are there?  
  
Niall: I don't know, like 20

Me: You're saying there are 20 people and you find no one attractive?  
  
Niall: I know most of these people already...

Me: Okay... Sorry I asked

He doesn't reply and when it's been thirty minutes, I stop my music and put my headphones away, turning on my side and facing my wall. I curl up into a fetus position, grabbing my old, giant teddy bear and holding it against my chest. I know, I'm pathetic for cuddling with my teddy bear but I'm lonely and it's the only way I can comfort myself.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzzing behind me, it buzzes twice and I swear I've never turned around so fast to grab my phone.

Niall: Harry babes

Niall: Are you still up?  
  
Me: Yeah

Niall: I wish you were here

Me: At the party?  
  
Niall: Yeah

Me: You know I don't drink

Niall: You can party without drinking

Me: Can I?  
  
Niall: Why not?

Me: Well yeah I guess I could...

Niall: I want you here

Niall: I'm serious Harry I really do

Me: You've got plenty of people there

Niall: So what? They're not you

Me: Yeah but you could just, I don't know. Have more beer, go make out with someone. Have some fun.

Niall: I don't want to make out with someone

Me: Why not?  
  
Niall: I already told you

Niall: There's no attractive people

Niall: And I also said that

Niall: I want you here

Me: Okay...

Niall: Would you kiss me if you were here?  
  
Me: What kind of question is this?  
  
Niall: Can't you just answer?  
  
Me: How drunk exactly are you?  
  
Niall: Not that drunk. I know what I'm saying

Me: Okay...

Niall: Harry?  
  
Me: Yeah?  
  
Niall: You're avoiding my question

Me: I'm not

Niall: You are. Can't you just answer?  
  
Me: Fine. Yeah.

Niall: Yeah what?  
  
Me: I'd kiss you.

Me: If I was brave enough which by the way I'm not, so I guess you wouldn't get the kiss

Niall: I could always just kiss you

Me: And I could turn you down

Niall: You wouldn't

Me: Yeah you're right. I wouldn't

Niall: What are we doing Harry?  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Niall: What is all this texting and flirting? What are we doing?  
  
Me: I don't know

Niall: You don't know?  
  
Me: Yeah Niall, I really don't know

Niall: I like you though

Niall: You're great

Niall: And hot

Niall: But you already know these things because I've told you

Me: And you're drunk

Niall: Doesn't mean I'm lying...

Niall: I want to ask you something

Me: Okay?  
  
Niall: Can we videochat?

Me: When?  
  
Niall: Well not now obviously but maybe tomorrow

Niall: I really want to

Me: Suppose we could

Niall: Suppose? Come one, be a bit more excited for me babes

Me: I'm nervous

Niall: Why?  
  
Me: I'll be awkward

Niall: You won't

Me: I will, trust me

Niall: Well it doesn't matter to me

Me: Okay

Niall: So we can do it?  
  
Me: Yeah. We can do it

 

-

 

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I remember is me and Niall's messages from last night.

He asked me if we could video chat and I said yes, but now that I'm thinking about it, I'm nervous. Fine, I'm more like freaking out.

I grab my phone, seeing it's ten thirty already which is weird because I never sleep in this late, but then again I stayed up past midnight texting to drunk Niall. Speaking of which, he has sent me an audio message.

"Morning, I have a massive hangover. Next time I tell you I'm going out, you have to stop me. At least make sure I'm not drinking."

His voice sounds raspier, his accent thicker than normally. I've never heard his morning voice before because we've never sent audios in the mornings, mainly because I'm too busy going to school.

I clear my throat before pressing the record button and recording something to him.

"Morning. You should drink lots of water and get some Aspirin, it should help."  
  
"Are you the hangover-expert?"  
  
"No but I've heard people saying drinking water helps and well, Aspirin is Aspirin," I explain.

"Your morning voice sounds..." I hear him saying but the audio cuts short, or so I first think before realising he did it on purpose.

"Sounds like what?" I quickly ask.

Niall: Sexy

"Why did you just type that?" I chuckle a bit.

"I don't know actually. Suppose I could have said it out loud."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Sexy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your morning voice."  
  
"Right," I realise and smile to myself.

"Can you send me a selfie? I want to see your face," he then sends and I blush but obey, since this is rather normal. Before meeting Niall, I never took pictures of myself but now, I take at least five per day and I'm constantly sending them to him, mainly because he asks but sometimes because I want to as well.

I quickly take a selfie, my curls are spread all over my pillow and they are wild, but I don't really care. Niall has seen me in the morning before and he thought my curls looked cute, so I guess I have nothing to lose.

"You look cute."  
  
See, I told you. Nothing to lose.

"Where's my selfie?" I ask him.

"Coming to your direction right about now," he jokes.

A few seconds later, a picture of him pops on my screen and I immediately smile when I open the picture and see him. His hair is all over the place and he has dark under eye circles but still, he manages to look great. I don't know how he does it, but he does.

"How do you look so hot even when you're hangover?" I send an audio, immediately regretting it and blushing like mad.

"I don't, it's the bad lighting and shitty quality camera that makes me look decent."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," I send him back.

"Can we video chat today?" He suddenly sends me, his voice sounding surprisingly unsure. It's the first time I've heard him sound unsure like this and it makes me wonder if he is nervous about this, too.

"I told you we could, didn't I?" I ask.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to make sure. We don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it but I just thought... Fuck, I don't even know. I just want to talk to you. And see you, I suppose."  
  
"Suppose?" I only record.

"Well fuck, yeah I want to see you."  
  
"We can video chat, I want to," I truthfully tell him.

"We have to do it later though, my grandma is coming over for lunch later but maybe after that we could."  
  
"Yeah sure, whenever you want," I say.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Want pictures?" He suddenly sends me and I blush furiously, hiding my face even though he can't see me. I can't believe he just casually asked that, I know he is absolutely joking but still, I can't believe him.

"Suppose I could enjoy them," I decide to send back. I know I sound awkward, but at least I'm trying to continue the joke.

"Wait are you serious?"  
  
"No! Are you?" I quickly send him.

"No! I thought you were, you never continue my pervy jokes, you always just ignore me," he complains a bit.

"And what, now that I'm trying you think I'm the perv wanting the pictures?" I tease him a bit.

"Yeah sorry, I guess that was ridiculous of me to think."  
  
"It's fine Niall, don't worry about it," I gently say.

"I'm taking the shower now," he sends back.

"Don't forget my pictures!" I playfully remind him and I get an answer, two monkey emojis hiding their eyes.

 

A while later, Niall is texting to me. His grandma is at his house and they're having lunch, but according to Niall he is being sneaky and texting to me under the table.

Niall: I can't wait to Skype with you

Me: I'm nervous though

Niall: Don't be, it's just me

Me: I know

Niall: Are you excited?  
  
Me: Yeah

Niall: Are you serious or are you trying to fool me?  
  
Me: I'm serious

Niall: Good. See you in a few hours babe

Me: See you .xx

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

I'm nervous. I'm really, really nervous.

Niall texted me an hour ago saying to give him an hour and half, and then we could Skype. I had to download Skype on my laptop and I already did it a while ago and since then, I've been freaking out and trying to keep myself busy.

"Honey!" Mum shouts from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to Tesco soon!"

"Okay! I might be Skyping when you come back."

"You what?"

"I'm Skyping with Niall!" I yell loud enough so she can surely hear me.

"That's great honey." I hear her saying from downstairs.

And so, my distressing waiting continues. I'm constantly checking my phone to see if Niall has sent me something and I've also managed to change my shirt twice already, ending up wearing just a plain black, long sleeved shirt since I couldn't find anything nicer.

Niall: You ready to Skype?

I gulp, my nervousness growing bigger. I don't know if I'm ready but then again, the urge to see and talk to Niall like he was here is strong.

Me: Yeah.

Niall: I'm adding you now

And then, his invitation pops on my Skype and I accept it, his profile opening to me. His Skype name is simply Niall like mine is Harry, and the profile picture is the same one he has on Whatsapp. I didn't even bother putting one up, I was too busy freaking out.

Niall: Hi stranger

Me: Hi Wentworth

Niall: Are we doing this hot date or what?

Me: It's a date?

Niall: Didn't you get the memo?

Me: No, sorry :(

Niall: That's okay. I've got coffee here and everything

Me: Damn. You make me want to have coffee too.

Niall: Go make some. I can wait

Me: I'll be right back

I rush downstairs, mentally thanking someone for buying myself a bit more time. I know I want to do this, I want to be able to  _talk_ with him but still, I'm nervous.

I'm sure once I start talking to him, my nervousness will fade away. It always seems to happen with him, I was nervous for sending audio messages but now it's something I do on daily basis and actually if I'm honest, I can't imagine  _not_  doing it.

Once my coffee is ready, I take my mug upstairs and go back to my laptop. My fingers ghost above the keyboard but I can't seem to type in anything so instead, I do something reckless. I press the video call button and it begins to call Niall.

He answers in about ten seconds and suddenly, my own face pops on the screen. Niall's one is still blank and I stare at myself for quite some time before finally, I see him.

The quality isn't best one possible but still, I can tell he looks gorgeous. He is sitting quite close to his computer so I can't really see what he is wearing, but it looks like a white t-shirt. His hair is a bit messy, his fringe covering half of his forehead and I can't help but to smile, soon realising he can see me grinning like a lovesick fool.

My mouth is dry, I know I should say something but I can't so instead, I take my time looking at him. He has a lazy smile on his face and when I get lost staring at him, I realise it feels like he is here, sitting right in front of me. Technically he is right in front of me but then again, he is actually 200 miles away.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He is suddenly speaking, his tone a bit teasing.

I don't know what to say so I blush, momentarily hiding my face under my palms before I shrug my shoulders.

"Come on Harry. Not even a hello?" He teases.

"Hi," I manage to croak.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, we can just type. Or you can type and I can talk, it's up to you." His tone is gentle and he is smiling, somehow managing to warm my heart, causing me to feel bubbly inside and in the heat of the moment, I find that piece of confidence I needed.

"No, I want to video chat," I say, sounding surprisingly casual.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just awkward."

"Nah, I'd say you're more like cute," he says and at first I think he's teasing me but when I look at him, I can tell he is being serious.

"Shut up," I mumble and blush a bit, suddenly glad the quality of the video isn't the best one possible.

"Did you make that coffee?" He asks and I nod, holding my coffee mug up to show him.

"I've got mine here," he says and holds his mug up.

"Tell me about the party," I blurt out, hoping he could do most of the talking and I could mainly listen. 

"You want to talk about the party?" He asks.

"Why not?" I shoot back before sipping my coffee.

"There's not much to tell, I got drunk with my mates, did some crazy dance moves, spent half the night texting you."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow I thought I was missing out on something because I don't drink or party," I comment.

"I guess you're not, our parties are always a bit boring. Nothing happens unless the girls fight and that's just stupid drama, I can't deal with that," Niall explains.

"You should see some of the girls in my school," I find myself talking, not really sure where I'm going with this. I'm not used to talking this much and it surprises me, but for some reason I want to share these things with Niall, even the stupidest and silliest things like a story about the girls in my school.

"There's this one girl Emily and her best friend Anna, everyone knows them. They are constantly causing drama, last week Emily was caught making out with Anna's boyfriend and I think before that, Anna slept with Emily's brother. It's horrible I'm telling you, and the whole school knows about it. Well I guess me knowing this proves the whole school knows."

"Seriously?" Niall asks and I nod.

I watch him bursting out a laugh, resting his elbow against his desk and laughing for a good few seconds. I'm mesmerised by him and I can't stop staring. Luckily he can't tell I'm just openly staring at him, a small blush on my face.

I can't believe I'm talking to this boy. He is so beautiful.

I also can't believe I just told Niall all that and it didn't feel bad at all, quite the opposite. I wanted to tell him, I want him to know everything he could possibly know about me and my life. I want to talk to him, and now that I did, it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. Instead, it feels good. It feels amazing watching him laughing at my silly little story and right there and then, my awkwardness fades away.

"That's so funny, honestly girls can be scary with these things they do! There was this one girl in my school who probably slept with half of the guys in my class, and a few of them got chlamydia. Everyone pretty much found out she's a slut because of the disease," Niall tells me, chuckling a bit as he tells the story and now it's my turn to laugh.

"Harry!" He suddenly gasps.

"Your dimple!" His eyes are widened and he is closer to the screen, obviously staring at me.

"What about it? You know I have it," I don't understand what he means.

"Yeah but I haven't seen it like this. Can you laugh again? Or maybe smile, I want to see it again."

I smile a bit awkwardly, watching him watching me as I continue smiling. He starts smiling back, soon grinning and showing off his teeth, causing me to grin too.

"I'm so happy we're doing this," he suddenly says.

"I wish we would've done it sooner though. I love talking to you like this, feels like you're in my room," he continues.

"Yeah this is fun," I admit.

"See, it's not awkward at all! You're not awkward."

"I know. It's weird," I chuckle a bit.

"It must be me," he reasons, pulling a funny face.

"It is you," I say with a serious tone, wanting him to know I'm being honest.

"Yeah?" He asks, suddenly sounding more serious himself.

"Yeah. I'm never like this with other people."

"Is it a good or a bad thing?"

"Both, I guess," I admit.

"Why is it both?" He quickly asks.

"Well it's obvious why it's good," I start.

"But it's bad because it's scary."

"It's not scary, come on," he says gently.

"Yes it is," I argue.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what's going on," I sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, Harry. Tell me, please," he pouts his lower lip.

"I'm just confused, I guess because I've never met you," I try to explain.

"Okay," he says, looking a bit confused.

"Let's not talk about it," I decide and watch him nodding.

Instead of talking about deep things including my feelings which I'm not going to share with him, we end up talking about our favourite movies and TV-shows instead. It turns out Niall likes action and crime things, where as I enjoy comedies and drama. It doesn't surprise me at all, half of the things he tells me feels like I know them already because I feel like I know him.

 

At some point, my mum comes home and yells loudly from downstairs. I answer to her but still, she tries to come inside my room which is embarrassing, considering Niall can hear and see everything.

"But honey!" My mum is protesting, trying to push my door open as I'm trying to close it.

"It's okay Harry," I can hear Niall's voice and I sigh, letting go of the door and rolling my eyes at my mother.

"I just brought you this," she says and places a Tesco bag on my bed. I quickly peek inside, seeing she has bought me some candy and a bag of chips for lord knows what reason. I don't remember asking her to get me anything from the store.

"Thanks?" I more ask than tell her.

"Hi Harry's mum," I suddenly hear Niall saying with a happy tone and I mentally curse him.

"Well hello, you must be Niall," my mum happily chirps and steps closer to the computer.

"I am," Niall is smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anne."

"Nice to meet you too," Niall sounds happy.

"Okay mum, time to go," I tell her and start dragging her outside my room. She laughs a bit, telling me my behaviour is silly to which I answer with a huff.

"He's cute!" Mum whispers as I'm about to close my door.

"I know," I end up whispering back and she smiles, nodding a bit before telling me she's going to start cooking dinner.

"Your mum seems nice," Niall comments when I sit back on my chair, bringing my laptop closer.

"Tell me more about your family," I wish and he nods, saying sure.

"Well you know plenty about my dad already," he says and I nod because this is true, I do know about his father. Niall lives alone with him like I live alone with my mum, his dad owns a bookstore just down the street and they are very close.

"My mum is nice, she has a new husband now who is okay, I'm not the biggest fan but I guess he could be worse. And my brother Greg is married and has a kid, makes me feel really old," Niall explains.

"Do you see your mum often?"

"Yeah quite, she doesn't live too far away."

"Why don't you live with her?" I have to ask.

"I don't know, I stayed with my dad when they divorced. I guess I prefer it here and besides, I couldn't have left my dad all alone," he tells me.

"What about your dad? You never talk about him," he then says, making me stiffen a bit because my dad isn't exactly a subject I want to discuss. Then again, this is Niall and I want to share these things with him, or at least try.

"Um he's not, he's not really around," I awkwardly say.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it," he says with a gentle tone.

"I just, there's not much to talk about," I try to explain.

"I don't see him much, we're not close, you know the usual," I continue and he nods a bit, leaning closer to his laptop, his face covering over half of my screen.

"Look," he suddenly says and leans even closer, trying to show me something.

"Can you see my stubble?" He asks and brings his chin to the camera, me chuckling as I'm trying to make something out of the bad quality.

"Yeah!" I excitedly say when I can actually see it.

"I think it looks cool," he comments.

"I look more like a grown up and not 14 years old."

"You don't look 14 years old without it," I chuckle.

"Yeah I do, I've got all this baby fat and everything," he whines and leans away, pinching his cheeks.

"You don't Niall," I playfully argue.

"I guess I have to trust you," he sighs a bit.

"I thought you did already."

"I do," he smiles.

"How did you know you're gay?" He suddenly asks.

"Why are you asking that?" I question, feeling like his question came out of nowhere.

"You've never told me."

"Well I think I was 12 and every guy at school talked about boobs and had these porn star posters on their wall, and then there was me, disgusted by boobs and hanging Brad Pitt posters on my wall, drooling at his abs. It was pretty obvious," I try to explain it the best I can.

"I just wasn't like everyone else, I realised it when we hit puberty," I tell him.

"You had it easy," Niall suddenly comments.

"I mean it sounds like you knew, just like that."

"Well I kind of did," I say.

"I didn't," he sighs a bit.

"I first thought it was just momentary, you know," he starts telling his story and gets my interest right away. This is something we have never discussed before, Niall never talks about his sexuality and I haven't asked because I thought maybe it's touchy. After all he is bisexual, something I don't understand, and I thought asking about it might cross a line.

"I was so confused, I kept finding both girls and boys hot. I remember when everyone started watching porn, you know me and my mates found this porn site for the first time and it became a some sort of trend, I would always watch pretty much anything and find it hot," he explains.

"I just thought I was weird and never talked about it with anyone. Then I met my ex and started dating him, and the whole time I thought I was gay. It wasn't until we broke up and I had a crush on a girl when I realised that maybe I just like both genders," he continues.

"Sounds really complicated," I comment.

"It was. Sometimes I wished I'd simply be gay because it would have been easier to understand," he sighs.

"Do you like, do you feel that you prefer one gender over the other?" I carefully ask. I don't know much about bisexuality but I do know some people prefer one gender.

"Yeah, I have more eyes for guys," he answers.

 

We continue talking about the subject and it feels nice, being able to talk about these things with someone. It isn't awkward or uncomfortable, and I find myself explaining to him everything I've been through and he tells me more about his story, and all the struggles he has faced.

He tells how his mum had a hard time accepting it but how his dad just said it's cool, and didn't mind at all. He tells how all his friends are straight and how they don't understand, but they are still accepting and don't think his sexuality as a bad thing.

I tell him it's hard for me since I don't have any friends I could talk to and he says he's here and I can just talk to him. Time seems to pass by quickly as we continue talking, there is so much I want to tell him and I feel frustrated when my mum yells dinner is ready.

"We have dinner now," I sigh.

"Go have something to eat then," he tells me with a smile on his face.

"Will you be here afterwards? It'll only be like thirty minutes."

"I'll be here," he says.

"Okay," I breath out and leave my Skype open, going downstairs to have dinner with my mum.

 

"Harry," my mum suddenly says in the middle of our dinner, sounding surprisingly serious.

"I think it's great you've found a friend, but I just wish you'd make friends in real life," she tells me.

"Mum," I immediately groan.

"I'm going to university soon, I'm sure I'll make friends there," I tell her.

"I'm just worried about you sometimes," she sighs.

"Don't be mum, I'm fine and I'm happy. Actually I'm really happy."

"You've been in a better mood lately," she suddenly comments.

"Is it because of Niall?" She asks and I hesitantly nod.

"I can really talk to him," I reveal.

"He understand me."

"That's nice honey," she encouragingly says.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go back to Niall," my mum utters a laughter and I roll my eyes, but get up and press a kiss on her cheek before cleaning my dishes away. Then I'm in a rush to go back upstairs, hurrying to my bedroom and back to my laptop, feeling a bit sad when Niall isn't there. The Skype call is still on but he isn't there, instead I can see his bed and empty room.

"Niall?" I call, feeling a bit stupid.

"Hi," he suddenly pops to my sight.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom. Were you here long?" He asks.

"No I just got back."

 

We continue talking from where we left and at some point, I move to lay on my bed, laying on my side with my laptop next to me. Niall does the same and as we continue talking, from time to time it feels like he is here, laying on my bed with me.

"We've been talking for four hours," he suddenly comments and I realise he is right.

"Crazy," I chuckle.

"It is," he chuckles too.

"Can we talk until I go to bed?" I wish and see him smiling.

"Yeah."

 

And we do, we talk and talk and talk, even when it's way past my bedtime. Technically I don't have a bedtime but I normally go to bed by eleven, but now it's almost midnight and I'm still laying on my bed, my laptop next to me, Niall right there.

"I should probably change," I say and yawn a bit.

"You should go to bed," he comments.

"I'm already in bed," I tease as I get up, sitting on my bed and looking at him still laying on his.

"You know what I mean. You look tired," he says and yawns, and right there I stop from moving, mesmerised by him. He looks adorable, yawning and rubbing his eyes, his cheek pressed against his pillow.

"I don't want to go to bed, I want to talk to you," I whine a bit but finally get up, deciding to change into my pyjamas.

"I'll change really quick," I tell him and turn my laptop around so he can't see me.

"Oi! You're blocking my view!" I hear him complaining and I chuckle as I go to my wardrobe and pull my shirt off.

"There's nothing to see," I say with a louder tone so he can hear me.

"Yes there is!"

"Do you really want to see my pyjamas?" I ask as I take my pants off, changing into my pyjama bottoms and thinking whether to put on a shirt or not.

"No I want to see you naked," I hear him saying with a playful tone and I chuckle, deciding against wearing a shirt and going back to my bed, moving my laptop and laying down next to it, suddenly feeling insecure. I realise Niall can see my body just to underneath my nipples and I quickly pull my covers over my naked torso, covering my chest.

"Hey! I was enjoying the view," he complains and I burst out a nervous laugh.

"Shut up," I tell him.

"Should we say goodnight and go to bed? I'm tired and you look sleepy," he says.

"I guess. I don't want to though," I truthfully tell him.

"Okay. Few more minutes," he gives in and I smile.

 

An hour later, we are still talking, both of us yawning widely but not wanting to go. Finally Niall says he is too tired to stay up and tells me we should both go to bed. I really don't want to, but I also don't want to keep him up if he is as tired as he looks.

"It feels like you're here," he suddenly murmurs to me.

"Like you're laying here on my bed," he continues.

"I know," I mumble.

"Can we Skype tomorrow evening?" He asks and I immediately say yes.

"I'll text you in the morning," he then says.

"Please do."

"This was really nice," he sighs.

"It was. I'm happy we did this," I truthfully tell.

"Me too. Goodnight Harry," he wishes with a gentle tone.

"Goodnight," I smile.

And then, I see him doing something I wasn't expecting him to do. He puckers his lips, blowing me a kiss and causing me to blush furiously. Luckily he can't see it and he just smiles, asking if I saw what he did.

"Yeah, I saw it," I quietly say and then, end up doing the same. I'm pretty sure I look ridiculous when I blow him a kiss back, but it causes his smile to grow wider and I start smiling too.

"Sleep tight," he says.

"You too," I wish and watch him for a few seconds before he ends the call, my screen lightening as the video call ends and goes back to our chat instead. I sigh, logging off of Skype and closing my laptop, putting it on the floor next to my bed.

I turn off my night lamp, snuggling under my warm covers and as I fall asleep, I keep wishing Niall would be here with me.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Guess what I realised today?" I tell Niall right after the Skype call connects and I can see him.

"What did you realise?" He chuckles.

"I've only got three weeks of school left!"

"Yeah that's right," he realises.

 

It's been a while since our first Skype call and ever since then, we've been Skyping as often as possible, which means almost every day. Niall sees his friends quite often but still, he Skypes with me in the evenings before we go to bed.

It has become our tradition almost, to Skype before our bedtime. We're both always all tucked up in bed, our laptops there as we talk about everything possible.

"Do you have any plans for the summer?" He suddenly asks.

"No," I sigh and feel a bit sad all of a sudden.

"Do you?" I quickly ask, wanting to turn the question away from me.

"Not really, I'll be working a bit and just hanging out with the lads," he tells me.

"You should come visit me," I blurt out, my eyes widening as the words escape my mouth and I begin to feel uncomfortable. I can't believe I just told him that.

"Flights wouldn't be that expensive," he only comments, sounding like he is wondering out loud.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly ask.

"Nah, there's a straight flight from Dublin to Manchester and round trip ticket is like 50 euros," he says.

"Wait how do you know this?"

"I checked once," he confesses and sounds a bit awkward.

"You checked?" My eyes widen a bit.

"Yeah, I was curious."

"Why?" I have to ask.

"Well I wanted to know how expensive it'd be to flight there to see you," he mumbles and suddenly hides his face, pressing it against his pillow.

"Don't hide," I playfully say and hear him mumbling something inaudible.

"Niallll," I whine.

"I could come see you in the summer," I then hear him mumbling.

"You could?"

"What was the weather like there today?" He suddenly asks, turning back to face me and obviously changing the subject.

"You're changing the subject," I comment.

"I know."

"It was sunny in the morning but raining in the afternoon," I decide to cut him some slack.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Niall then asks and I huff a bit because he should know I never have any plans.

"Right well I was thinking about something," he says.

"Okay?"

"We should have a movie night," he casually tells me.

"How would that work exactly?"

"We select a movie we want to watch and Skype while we're watching it. Just like we'd do if I was there," he explains.

"Sounds like fun," I admit.

"Yeah? You up for that?"

"Sure," I start smiling, thinking I quite like his idea.

 

-

 

The next evening, we have our movie night together. My mum is working so I'm alone in the house, laying on our couch, my DVD already set up and my laptop right next to me. Niall is making popcorn for himself, I have settled for a bag of my favourite candy instead of having typical movie popcorn.

"You ready babes?" Niall is suddenly back, his pet name causing me to blush a bit.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this movie," I whine. It was Niall's choice, Fast and Furious one which isn't something I would normally watch, but I wanted to make an exception for him.

"You'll love it, I promise," he says.

"Tell me when to press play," I say.

"Yeah hold on, one second. Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay let's press the play in three. One, two, three."

An hour down the movie, I have laughed so much my stomach hurts. Niall was right, I really do like the movie which is a bit surprising. I've mainly laughed because of his funny comments, he keeps making silly comments which crack me up completely. I never thought watching a movie with someone could be this much fun, but now that we're watching the movie together, I hope I'll never have to watch one without him.

"Babe did you see that?" I hear Niall laughing and I turn my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah," I chuckle a bit.

"Fuck I love watching this movie with you, we have to do this more often," he suddenly comments, his eyes still elsewhere and I know he is focusing on the movie.

"I know, I was just thinking the same," I confess.

 

-

 

From there on, we start doing more than just talking on Skype. Niall is determined to make our Skype calls more special, and we often watch movies or TV together, and one time Niall plays guitar and even sings to me a bit.

The weekend before my graduation, I take him with me as I go shopping. I've downloaded Skype on my phone and we talk the whole time I'm shopping myself some new clothes for the summer, occasionally turning the camera on so I can show him what I want to get.

It's so much fun and I never thought I'd be able to do all these things with him. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like there are 200 miles between us, it feels exactly like he's here with me, doing all these fun things with me.

We still have our tradition to Skype before we go to bed, and our evening chats are my favourites. Every day, I wait for the moment when he texts me and tells me he's ready for our chat, and we talk until one of us is too tired to stay up.

One Thursday evening, Niall was really tired and I kept telling him to go to bed. Then I began explaining him something and halfway through my story, he fell asleep. I kept watching him sleeping for a while, in a none-creepy way, just looking at him while he was sleeping. I think that was the moment when I realised how sucker I am for him, how much I care about him already and how much I want him to be mine.

We've never really talked about what we are or what we're doing, it simply doesn't come up in our every day conversation. Occasionally one of us tries talking about it a bit but it never ends anywhere, we normally just end up changing the subject because it's too confusing.

I don't know what we are, I do know that he is my only friend, slowly becoming more like my best friend. I also know that I have feelings for him, those type of romantic feelings you wouldn't have for a best friend.

Niall keeps calling me babe and every time he is about to end our Skype call, he blows me a kiss. He often tells me he wants to be here with me, he once even said he wanted to cuddle with me because he felt lonely. It's all confusing but I've decided not to bring it up and simply enjoy of what we have.

Sometimes, I stress about it too. I fear that Niall is going to find someone and start dating. I have to admit, every time he goes partying I'm jealous. I have no reason to be jealous though because he always texts me, keeping me posted and especially telling me how there are no attractive people, and he isn't going to make out with anyone.

My mum thinks it's like we're in a long distance relationship, she often comments on it and tells me I should just ask Niall to be my boyfriend. She has also encouraged me that I should meet with Niall, telling me Niall is more than welcome to stay with us if he happens to visit me someday.

 

-

 

Niall: Babes you're graduating tomorrow!

I smile when I see Niall's text message in the morning before my graduation.

Me: I know! I'm excited. No more school

Niall: What do you want to do tomorrow?

Me: Skype with you

Niall: I actually thought about something yesterday

Me: Okay?

Niall: I'm taking you out tomorrow

Me: Sounds fun. What are we going to do?

Niall: It's a surprise

Me: Can't wait! xx

Me: Shower time now

Niall: Don't forget my pictures

Me: I won't Wentworth

We still joke about the same things, sending nude pictures and me calling Niall Wentworth. He still jokes about taking my last name and often calls himself Niall Styles, as I call myself Harry Miller. Niall still thinks it sounds American and I keep reminding him how he said Niall Styles sounds like a porn star name.

Niall: Chop chop Miller, where's my picture?

Me: Hold your horses Wentworth

In the heat of the moment, I decide to do something stupid. I have a towel wrapped around my hips but my upper body is naked, and I open my front camera, brushing my wet curls away from my face as I hold the phone as far as I can, snapping a picture of my face and naked torso. The picture only shows my nipples and half of my stomach so it's nothing too bad, and I quickly send it to Niall without thinking about it too much.

Niall: ?!?!?!

Niall: Babe you feeling okay?

Niall: Did you actually just send me nudes?

Niall: I mean I know you can't see much in the picture so technically it doesn't count as nudes

Niall: Fuck you're fit

Niall: Why are you so hot Harry?

Niall: Is it wrong if you're making me hard?

I chuckle at his messages, not minding at all. I've grown to understand his humour, although sometimes I think he's not joking but still, I find it funny. It's crazy, how I used to feel a bit awkward when he flirted with me and I didn't know what to say but these days, I enjoy him flirting and I'd be worried if he didn't do it on a daily basis.

Me: Did I really?

Niall: Make me hard?

Me: Yeah

Niall: Come over and you'll find out

Me: Not fair

Niall: You're really hot though

Me: Shut up Wentworth

Niall: Babe :(

Me: Sorry. Thank you

Niall: Much better. Now go put a shirt on and get going to school. You'll be late

Me: Yes darling

 

Today my school day only lasts for four hours which isn't bad at all. I keep texting Niall the whole time, he isn't working today and he is home, bored out of his mind, which means his texts are a bit inappropriate.

Luckily I'm used to it and nowadays, I don't blush when he flirts or is being a perv. In fact, I have a hard time not to giggle out loud as I text him back, saying something as inappropriate as he did.

I really think Niall has a positive impact on me. I'm still awkward and shy around people but he really brings me out of my shell. He manages to make me laugh, feel like I'm me again, not just the socially awkward and shy boy who doesn't have any friends. He makes me happy.

I've tried asking him what we're going to do tomorrow but he refuses to tell me. He just says he is going somewhere and taking me with him, telling me it's nothing special but just something he wants to do with me.

Sometimes when he talks like that, talks about taking me out, I have mixed feelings. On the other hand I'm really happy, I'm beyond happy to have him in my life but then again I'm sad, because I keep wishing he was here. It's funny, how I feel like I miss him but I'm not sure if you can exactly miss someone you haven't even met.

Niall: Why aren't you answering babes? :(

Me: Sorry, got lost in my thoughts

Niall: What were you thinking about?

Me: Just you

Niall: What about me?

Me: I want you here

Niall: I want to be there

Niall: You know this is getting hopeless

Me: What is?

Niall: This. I want to fucking see you Harry

Me: I know...

Niall: I swear I'll travel there when I have my holiday

Me: Don't make promises if you can't keep them

Niall: Don't you want me to visit?

Me: Um, yeah?

Niall: Then don't complain

Me: I'm not

Niall: Good. You excited for tomorrow babes?

Me: Yeah but I'd be even more excited if you told me where you're going

Niall: *where we're going

Me: Sorry

Niall: I don't want to ruin the surprise!

Me: Okay, okay. I won't ask again

Niall: Good. I'm going out with the lads today but can we Skype later?

Me: Sure .xx

Niall sends me a kissy emoji back and surprisingly, it makes me blush a bit. I send one back, not thinking about it too much, my heart fluttering in my chest.

 

-

 

The next evening, I'm beyond excited.

I still have no clue what Niall is going to do or where he is taking me but it doesn't really matter. I know I'm going to like it, simply because it's him who is making an effort, actually taking me somewhere. He has only said it's a place he wants me to see and it's a thirty minute drive away from his house.

It's seven in the evening and I'm laying on my bed, watching Netflix from my laptop. I've been in a good mood for the whole day, mainly because I graduated today and I was Skyping with my sister earlier.

Niall said earlier today that he is going to leave around seven thirty which is only thirty minutes away. I've already changed, wanting to look good even though I know I don't have to make an effort, Niall has already seen me at my worst because we've Skyped right after I woke up and let me just say, I don't look that stunning in the mornings.

Niall: Can I leave a bit early? I can't wait any longer

Me: Sure

Niall: I'll Skype you in a minute

I quickly log in to Skype, sitting up and bringing my laptop on my lap. I anxiously wait for him to call me and when he finally does, I quickly accept it.

"Hi!" He sounds happy.

"Is the quality horrible?" He then asks.

"Nah it's fine," I tell him. He is on his phone since he is about to leave his house and I can actually tell he is sitting in his car already.

"Okay I've got this thing in my car, I'll show you," he quickly shows me a dock where he can put his phone while he drives.

"Do you want to see me or the road?" He then asks.

"You," I immediately decide.

"I might show you the road as well," he tells me and I watch him putting his phone on the dock, then putting his seat belt on and starting the car.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I quickly say yes, beyond excited now.

"Tell me something fun while I drive," he wishes and I begin to think what I could tell him, chewing my lower lip a bit.

"I Skyped with my sister earlier. We talked about you a bit," I decide to tell him.

"Oh. Did you tell her how sexy I am?" He playfully asks, his eyes focused on the road instead of looking at his phone.

"No but I told her how great you are," I truthfully tell.

I begin to talk about it more as he drives, telling him what me and Gemma were talking about and then I tell him about my graduation. He already knows a bit about it since I was texting him earlier and even sent a few snaps, wanting him to see everything.

I often feel like he is part of everything I do, just like I'm part of the things he does, because we send pictures of everything we do and text the rest. Niall often sends me audios when we're not Skyping, even when he is out with his friends he keeps me posted and tells me what they're doing. I once asked him if he has told his friends about me and he said he talks about me all the time.

"We're almost there. Hold on I want to show you the road," Niall says and suddenly the view changes as he switches the main camera on, and now I can see the road he is driving.

It feels weird, seeing him driving on the right side of the road and I tell him that, hearing him laughing a bit. The view is beautiful and I gasp when he drives down a hill and I can see water for a brief second, immediately asking if he is taking me to a lake or a river.

"It's a small lake," I hear him explaining and then the view flips around so I see him again.

"It's my favourite place around here. I wanted to show it to you," he tells me and I don't know what to say. I'm flattered and I can't believe he is actually doing this, no one has ever done something like this for me and I know it may not be a big deal to him, but it is to me.

"Okay almost there. I'll park my car now, pray that there's no people around," he says.

"Normally there are no people, most people go to the other side of the lake, there's a proper beach but I like this side. There are these big rocks where you can sit and sunbathe, it's hard to go swimming though but it's more peaceful," he explains as he parks the car, taking off his seat belt.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah," I happily answer.

"There's a small walk," he explains as he hops out of the car, filming his face for a few seconds before flipping the main camera on and showing me the view.

"Down this road," he points at a small road with his finger and I hear him locking his car doors.

"I'm really happy I got this idea, this is actually so much fun," I hear him saying as he starts walking, filming the road so it feels like I'm seeing his point of view.

"Me too, I'm excited," I tell him.

"Look!" He suddenly says and I finally begin to see the water. He takes me to the rocks he was talking about, filming the view over the lake as he is climbing up a bit, soon saying he is sitting down.

"Isn't it pretty?" I hear him asking as he films the lake, showing me the overview.

"It looks amazing," I breath out, watching the view from my laptop screen.

"There's a reason why I took you here," he suddenly says and switches the cameras, filming his face now.

"Okay?" I ask, not really understanding what is going on.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"This sounds serious," I hesitantly say.

"It's nothing bad," he assures and smiles a bit.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Go on then," I encourage him.

"Well you see the thing is," he starts.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"This is going to sound crazy," Niall says and suddenly, looks more serious.

"I'm not sure if I can film myself while I'm saying this," he then says, sounding a bit awkward.

"You can film the lake," I assure him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah if you're too uncomfortable," I gently tell him.

"Thanks babe," he says and switches the cameras, now filming the beautiful view. I patiently wait for him to start talking, my heart pounding harder in my chest. I have no clue what he wants to tell me, I honestly don't know what to expect.

"Okay so I'm just going to say this," I hear him saying, sounding a bit nervous.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really happy, I'm so happy I met you and we started talking. You eh, you honestly mean so much to me Harry, it's actually crazy. I mean, I never thought I'd find someone as amazing as you are from online and we'd start talking every day and stuff."

I sit in silence, not knowing what to tell him so I just stay quiet, waiting for him to start talking again.

"Shit, that's not even what I wanted to tell," I hear him cursing.

"You see, you're my friend. I mean I think you are but then again, you're not really my friend."

I have no clue what he is talking about and for a brief second I feel a bit upset, but then decide to just hear him out before saying anything.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel but I can't seem to do that. This is so hard Harry," I hear him whining.

"Fuck it I'm just going to say it," he then says.

"I wanted to tell you that pretty much since we started talking more, I haven't been dating anyone. No, that went wrong. I haven't been looking for anyone. And I wanted you to know that I'm not planning on doing that either, dating or looking for anyone I mean, because I kind of..." He goes quiet.

"No you have to see me when I say this," he suddenly decides and then, flips the cameras around and films his face instead.

He looks surprisingly serious and nervous, he is chewing his lower lip, his usual smile gone. My heart begins to beat even harder as I wait for him to continue.

"I like you Harry, I have all these really fucking weird feelings for you and I know it sounds stupid because we haven't even met and stuff but still, I really like you. And I know this is going to sound crazy but I wanted to tell you, no fuck, I wanted to ask you if..." He stops, taking a deep breath and suddenly looking straight into the camera.

"Okay this is going to sound so crazy, but I want to be your boyfriend. Shit, that came out wrong. Hold on." He takes another deep breath.

"Harry. Be my boyfriend? Please?"

I freeze. I really wasn't expecting that and suddenly, I don't know what to say. I'm too emotional, all different kinds of feelings rushing through me as I keep staring at my laptop screen, looking at him.

"I know it sounds crazy Harry I do, but I really want us to be together. I can visit you during the summer and you could come here, and we could try this out. I just, I want to be yours. I don't want to be with anyone else, even if you're there and I'm here I still want to be with you."

"Say something please," he then almost begs when I still don't say anything.

"I-I, I don't k-know what to say, I just," I manage to blurt out before I feel something wet on my cheek and I realise I'm crying.

"Are you crying? Babe please don't, don't be sad. I'm sorry if I ruined it, I just wanted to tell you how I feel," he sounds apologetic.

"N-No it's not that, you d-didn't ruin it," I sob a bit and try my best to calm down.

"I've wanted to be with you for a while now," I then manage to say, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"You have?" Niall asks, looking confused, his eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah. I can't believe you want the same," I confess, feeling more calm now.

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yeah. I want to be your boyfriend."

And after that, we both just stare at each other in silence, me staring at Niall on my laptop screen and I can see he is looking at me too. I'm not crying anymore but I feel emotional, looking at him as I keep thinking I can't believe that's my boyfriend, sitting there by a lake and Skyping to me.

"I have to visit you," he suddenly says.

"I really have to see you."

"Me too, I want you here," I truthfully tell, so many emotions behind my words.

"Are we really doing this?" He then asks.

"Yeah. I want to."

"We can make it work," he says, sounding like he is wondering out loud.

"We've made it work just fine so far," I say.

"I know. I just, I don't know. I miss you," Niall sighs.

"I miss you too."

"Is that crazy? Can you even miss someone you haven't met yet?" He asks.

"I don't know, I think you can. I mean, I know I miss you," I tell him.

"I can't believe you said yes," he then sighs a bit, biting his lower lip but smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? I thought it was obvious."

"What was?"

"That I'm crazy about you," I admit, blushing a bit.

"Well I thought, I don't know that maybe you didn't want to because I live here and stuff," he mumbles a bit.

"I don't care," I quickly say.

"It's only what, like 200 miles?" He suddenly asks and I nod.

"On a plane it's 207 to be exact," I tell him and he grins.

"Have you checked the distance?"

"Yeah ages ago, I wanted to know how many miles there are between us," I confess.

"200. It's not that bad," he says.

"Could be 2000," I nod a bit.

"I'm really happy. I can't believe you actually said yes," Niall suddenly says.

"Well I did," I playfully remind him.

"I was talking about this to one of my mates Dan and he said I'm crazy," Niall then chuckles.

"Why?"

"Well because you're there but I still want to be with you. He said I'm crazy but he also admires me."

"That's nice," I say.

"He also said you're hot and he'd totally do you if he was gay."

"No he didn't," I cry out and hide my face under my palms.

"He actually did, but he is right. You are hot," Niall tells me.

"Niall," I whine a bit and continue hiding my face from him.

"Don't hide Miller," he playfully says.

"Shut up Wentworth."

"Don't tell your boyfriend to shut up, it's not very nice."

"Sorry," I say and finally face him again.

"Can we Skype until we go to bed?" He suddenly asks and I immediately nod.

"I should go back home, I want to go to bed and talk to you all night."

"Can you show me the lake again before you go?" I quickly wish and he says yes, switching his main camera on and showing me the view, pointing out some things.

"I'll take you here someday," I suddenly hear him saying.

"That sounds nice."

"If you ever come here this is the first place I'll take you," he says and switches the cameras again, filming himself and smiling at me.

We Skype the whole time Niall is driving back home and once he gets there, he tells me he only has 5% battery left. I chuckle, telling him he got home just in time.

 

We end the call momentarily and only a few minutes later, he video calls me again, this time from his laptop. It's 8.30 in the evening and the next time I realise to look at the time, it's almost ten and we've been talking for three hours straight.

"Are you tired?" Niall asks me and I shake my head because no, I'm not tired at all.

"I have a proposition to make," he announces.

"Let's hear it then," I chuckle.

"We should stay up all night and talk, and go to bed in the morning."

"Sounds good," I'm immediately in, thinking an over-night Skype call with my boyfriend sounds exactly like something I need right now.

"I might need some energy drink though, I'm rubbish at staying up all night," I tell him.

"Do you have any?"

"No. I think I have to visit a store quickly," I say in an apologetic tone, knowing if I do, I will have to end our video call.

"Can you take me with you?" He asks and smiles at me.

"I can make a normal call through Skype but I'm not video chatting with you while going to Tesco," I tell him and he nods, saying it's fine.

"Hold on I'll go ask my mum if I can take the car," I say and quickly rush to the stairs, yelling downstairs and hoping mum can hear me.

"Mum? Can I take the car?" I yell again when she doesn't answer.

"Where are you going?"

"Just quickly to Tesco!"

"Yeah sure!" She yells and I smile, going back to my room to inform Niall I can take the car.

"I'll call you in a minute," I tell him and he nods, blowing me a kiss before ending the video call.

 

Once I've started the car, an ancient and ugly Toyota which, by the way, wasn't my choice but my mum's, I log in to Skype with my phone. I quickly click open me and Niall's chat, pressing the call button and selecting just a regular call which won't put the camera on. I put it on speaker, waiting for him to answer.

"Hi babes. You were fast."

"I know, I was trying my best," I tell him and place my phone on my seat between my legs, hoping it will stay there.

"Tell me if you can't hear me so I'll speak louder, I'm leaving home now," I explain.

"How far are we going?" He asks and I chuckle at his choice of words. It sounds funny but on the other hand, really normal too. It's like he said, we are going, not just me by myself. Although he is actually 200 miles away, it still feels like he is here with me.

"Just a few miles away," I answer to him.

"Almost there," I tell him when I'm about to reach the grocery store.

"Are you a good driver?" He suddenly asks.

"I'd like to think so yeah. I'm responsible."

"That's not hard to imagine," he chuckles.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'd never! I just mean you're really mature and stuff, you know responsible. It's hard to imagine you speeding," he explains.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Okay I'm leaving the car now. I've never actually spoken on the phone while doing groceries," I tell him as I hop out of the car, locking the doors.

"So you're a talking-on-the-phone-while-shopping-food virgin! This should be fun," Niall jokes and I accidentally let out a small laugh or more like a giggle, quickly silencing myself.

"Don't tell jokes Wentworth, I'm in public."

"Sure thing Miller. What are you going to buy?"

"I don't know, Red Bull at least since that's what I came here for. I don't know if I should get something else," I wonder as I grab a shopping basket, thinking I'll take one just in case I end up buying something other than energy drink.

"Actually I could buy something nice to eat, like cupcakes," I wonder out loud.

"That sounds good. Damn babe you're making me want them too," I hear Niall groaning.

"Sorry," I chuckle as I hold my phone between my ear and shoulder, grabbing a package of white chocolate and raspberry cupcakes to my basket, thinking I'll give two of them to my mum since there are four in the package.

"I got raspberry and white chocolate flavoured cupcakes," I tell Niall who groans and curses me, telling me I'm a bad boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm definitely not," I playfully protest as I continue my shopping trip, deciding I want to buy some crackers too, and some nice cheese.

"Niall I have a problem," I say with a quiet tone so no one besides him can hear me.

"What happened?" He sounds a bit worried.

"I feel like a pregnant lady, I'm craving for crackers and cheese and all these other strange things," I whisper as I disappear between shelves, looking for the crackers.

"Babe," I hear Niall chuckling and then he lets out a huge laugh and I have a hard time not to grin like a fool.

I love hearing his laugh, it's my favourite sound and every time I hear it, I can't help but to smile. It's like music to my ears, I know it's sounds cheesy but it's true, his laugh is so bubbly and catchy that you can't really do anything but to laugh yourself.

"I love your laugh," I decide to tell him as I finally pick up the crackers I was looking for, going to the cheese shelf.

Tesco is surprisingly quiet this time of the evening, after all it is quite late and I mentally thank someone there aren't many people around. Although I don't mind talking on the phone with Niall, I'm still happy there aren't that many people so I can have my privacy and talk to him more openly.

"You love my laugh?" He questions.

"Yeah. It's my favourite sound," I shamelessly admit.

"Aww babe, what's with you today?"

"I don't know, I'm happy. This really great guy asked me to be his boyfriend today and he is my first ever boyfriend," I joke a bit.

"That sounds really nice. Tell me more about this guy," Niall continues the joke.

"Oh you know, he's just this Irish guy," I begin, looking around me to make sure no one is listening to what I'm about to say.

"He is also hot as fuck."

"Harry," Niall bursts out a laugh.

"I'm serious," I tell him and grab a small package of cheese, deciding to go look for the energy drink.

"Well thank you. You already know what I think about you because I tell you that all the time."

"Yeah but you can still tell me, I'd love to hear it again," I playfully say, feeling so happy I want to jump instead of just walking.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

And I stop at my spot, almost falling over my feet as my brain registers his words. My mouth is wide open and I quickly close it, realising I must look like a fool. I'm standing in an awkward position in the middle of a milk aisle, holding a basket which contains cupcakes, crackers and cheese and my mouth is wide open.  _Sexy._

"N-Niall," I stutter a bit, trying to calm down as I continue my walk, trying to look as casual as possible.

"I'm serious Harry."

"I don't know what to say," I mumble and blush heavily, suddenly feeling really unsure about myself.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I'll tell you something when I'm back in my car," I quickly say, wanting to tell him something as well but feeling too shy to do it in the grocery store.

"Okay," I hear him saying with a gentle tone.

"Are you almost done?" He then asks.

"Yeah I'm now grabbing the energy drinks and I might get chocolate for my mum," I explain what I was thinking a few minutes earlier.

"That's nice of you," Niall comments.

"Yeah you know me, I'm the nice guy," I joke a bit, realising too late how stupid my joke is.

"I think it's cute that you're close with your mum and she seems really great."

"She is great, the best mum," I truthfully tell, picking up two cans of sugar free Red Bull, quickly walking towards the cashiers and on my way, picking a few chocolate bars for my mum.

"I'm paying now," I inform Niall as I go to the cashiers, selecting one which is a self-help service so I can just scan everything myself.

I quickly scan the groceries and pay with my credit card, which technically isn't mine but my mum's, but who cares. Niall is rambling about some football game and I only half listen to him, focusing more on packing my groceries on a plastic bag.

"I really want to suck you off right now," I suddenly hear Niall saying and I gasp, almost dropping my crackers on the floor.

"W-What?" I stutter, blushing heavily and praying I didn't hear correctly. I quickly escape the store, feeling really awkward.

"Oh so you were listening after all," Niall chuckles.

"Thanks a lot Niall, I blushed like a fool and almost dropped my crackers," I tell him, trying to sound angry as I open the car doors and throw the shopping bag inside before opening my door and hopping in.

"I wish I would have seen that," he utters a laughter.

"It wasn't funny, you know how awkward I am," I whine a bit.

"Sorry babe," he chuckles.

"You don't really mean that," I complain as I put him on speaker and start the car.

"No, I really don't," he admits.

"Okay I'm on my way back home now," I tell him.

"Good, I was starting to miss seeing your face."

"No you weren't," I playfully argue.

"That reminds me. What did you want to tell me?" He asks and I gulp, realising I completely forgot about it.

"Hold on," I say and park my car on the side of the road, not wanting to drive while I say it.

"Did you just park your car?"

"Yeah I did," I chuckle but soon feel more serious.

"I just, when I first found your profile, I didn't really look at your picture. I mean I did, but I focused on your details before I actually looked at your picture. When I opened it, I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen," I explain to him, my voice quiet, sounding extremely unsure.

"Harry," Niall only says and it's hard for me to tell what he is feeling exactly.

"You're amazing," he then says with a gentle tone.

"You're so fucking amazing and I can't believe you're mine," he continues.

"You're amazing too," I say as a small smile grows on my face.

"I'll drive now, I really want to get home and see you," I then tell him and hear him chuckling, telling me to hurry but not to speed.

 

Once I get home, I end the call and tell Niall I'll call him again in a few minutes. I give my mum her chocolate and the two cupcakes and laugh when she hugs me, telling me I'm her favourite person in the world.

I also tell her about Niall asking me to be his boyfriend and my mum gets excited, smiling widely and telling me she is happy for me. I give a kiss on her cheek before telling her I'm going to my room to Skype with Niall.

I quickly go upstairs, opening my laptop and logging in to Skype. Once I'm in, I immediately video call Niall and he answers a few seconds later, soon popping on my screen.

I watch him for a while, thinking although I've seen him for so many times already, he still manages to astonish me. He is so beautiful, I can't even begin to explain how gorgeous I think he is and I just sit there for a while, watching him and thinking I can't believe this is my boyfriend.

"Hi babe," Niall then says and my heart flutters in my chest.

"Hi," I breath out, a wide smile growing on my face.

 

We end up talking until six o'clock in the morning, which is crazy but I enjoy every minute of our long lasting Skype call. We spend almost thirty minutes just saying goodnight, every time Niall is about to leave he changes his mind and tells me he doesn't want to go just yet.

He blows me multiple kisses, causing me to giggle tiredly and feel happier than in ages. I tell him I wish he was here so he could actually kiss me, and he says he can't wait until we meet and he can do that. We talk for a while longer until we're both too tired to stay up, and he tells me he will text me once he is up.

We finally say goodnight, both of us blowing a kiss to one another before I end the call with a smile on my face, once again thinking how I can't believe he is mine.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Me: So I was thinking about something...

Niall: Yeah?

Me: Do you have any plans for the evening?

Niall: Nothing. I was hoping we could Skype

Me: Okay so, my mum is going to work and I was thinking... I can't say it

Niall: Just tell me

Me: How would you feel about phone sex? Or well, Skype sex I guess

Niall: What?

Me: Like, I don't know. We could Skype and like, do stuff

Niall: Are you serious?

Me: Yeah... Sorry it was stupid, I just thought you'd like it. I mean I want to try because, I want to do things with you but we can't because you're there and I'm here, but I thought we could just do it on Skype instead

Niall: It's not stupid, I just thought you were joking

Me: So you want to?

Niall: Yeah

I can't believe I just asked him that but then again, he is my boyfriend now and I want to do these things with him. I'm curious, curious to see his body and I really do want him, and since we can't just have sex like a normal couple would, I came up with an alternative.

I actually can't believe this is me, casually asking my boyfriend if we can do stuff on Skype. Six months ago I would have never done something like this, but somehow Niall has managed to help me build my confidence and these days, I don't feel shy at all. Instead, I feel really confident with him and there isn't a single thing I can't tell him, quite the opposite.

 

Ever since he asked me to be his boyfriend, which was a while ago, I've been happier than ever. We talk even more now, he is constantly keeping in touch with me and we Skype every day, mostly in the evenings. I call them late night Skype calls and Niall says it sounds like we're doing something dirty.

I tell him pretty much everything. I share even the smallest things with him, I always remember to send him a picture of my meals via Snapchat, I text him while he is at work and tell him what I'm doing. He does the same, he keeps me posted on everything and it really feels like I'm part of everything he does, like I'm a part of his every day life.

Niall's holiday starts in two weeks and we've been talking about him visiting me. My mum is fine with it, she has said Niall can stay here as long as he wants, in fact I'd say my mum is thrilled of the thought of Niall coming here.

We haven't made any promises yet, Niall hasn't talked about actually booking flights and we haven't discussed any possible dates when he could visit it. I keep hoping he would bring it up but he hasn't, and I haven't either because I don't want to push him. After all it's quite big, if he would fly over here and visit me.

Sometimes I can't believe we're actually doing this, that we are in a long term relationship and the only thing we're able to do together is to Skype. We do that every day now, even if Niall has plans with his friends or something to do, he always Skypes me before going to bed and we talk at least for an hour.

It isn't as bad as you'd think, being in a long term relationship and not being able to actually be together. We have managed to survive just fine since we Skype every day, and try our best doing things together like watching movies. I know it hasn't been that long yet, but I'm sure we will be fine.

We try to keep everything as normal as we can and do things together. He takes me to see different places and I always call him via Skype if I go somewhere. We also have our own tradition, every Sunday is a Niall and Harry movie night when we both pick one movie we want to watch, and then we do that while we Skype.

Niall: So when do you want to do this thing?

Me: Mum leaves in two hours so anytime after that I guess

Niall: I'm still out with Dan but I'll text you when I'm home

Me: Okay .xx

 

-

 

Three hours later I'm bored out of my mind. My mum has left for work and Niall still hasn't texted me, so I'm just laying on the bed watching Netflix. It's pretty much what I do every single day now that it's summer holiday and I don't have a summer job.

I really thought about getting a job but I couldn't find anything. My hometown is small and there weren't many summer job options and I quickly decided I would just relax for the summer and do nothing, since I'm going to university in the autumn. That is, if I manage to get into a school.

The thought of starting university in a few months is scary. I still have no clue where I'm going to end up, I might move to miles and miles away from home or I might end up in a university in Manchester.

It's also scary because I don't know what is going to happen to me and Niall. We haven't talked about the future much, he doesn't want to because he tries to live one day at a time. The only thing he has told me is that even if he doesn't get into a school here in England, he is going to move here and get a job.

I keep hoping that somehow, we're going to end up in the same city or if I get in to a school and he doesn't, he would move to the same city. I know it's stupid to think like that, that he would sacrifice everything to be with me, but I really do want us to be together. I guess it's too early to think about that, we haven't even met each other and yet here I am, planning a future for us.

Niall: I'm home now babe xx

Niall: Ps. My dad isn't here which is good

Me: Yeah my mum left an hour ago

Niall: I'll log in Skype now. You there?

Me: Yup .xx

I begin to feel nervous as I stare at me and Niall's Whatsapp conversation, Skype soon informing me Niall has logged in. A few seconds later he calls me and I sit up Indian style, bringing my laptop close to my legs as I accept the video call.

"Hi babe," he says once the call has connected.

"Hi, I missed you," I breath out.

"I missed you too," he says and smiles a bit, causing me to start smiling too.

Niall looks really good today, his hair is styled into a quiff and he is wearing a tank top. I can tell he is sitting on his bed and I can see his body to right about where I'm guessing his bellybutton is.

"So, are we doing this right away or do you want to talk first?" He asks, sounding surprisingly nervous and biting his lip a bit.

"I eh, I don't know," I truthfully tell.

"Do you want to do it now?" I carefully ask.

"I've wanted to do it since you asked actually," he chuckles a bit and bites his lip again.

"Yeah?" I ask, starting to feel more confident now.

"How are we going to do this?" He then asks.

"I don't know, I didn't plan it that far," I confess.

"Can I... I want to see you first," he confesses and sounds a bit shy.

"What do you mean see me?"

"Like, can you take your clothes off first?"

"Can we both do it at the same time?" I suggest and he nods a bit.

"I think I should stand up, hold on babe," he tells me and gets up from the bed. I can't see him for a minute but then he pops back to my sight, but I can only see his thighs and his stomach.

"Where am I putting my laptop?" I hear him murmuring.

"Okay if I put it like this you can probably see me completely," he says and moves his laptop around a bit, and then I can see him almost completely.

"Hold on let me move too," I realise and do the same than he did, getting up and turning my laptop around a bit, standing in the middle of my room so he can see me completely.

"This is awkward," I suddenly hear him saying.

"Yeah a bit," I admit.

"I've never done anything like this before," he then admits.

"Me neither. I'm nervous."

"Don't be babe, it's just me."

"I know," I say.

"We don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable," he then says.

"No, I really want to," I truthfully tell.

"Okay. Take off your shirt," he suddenly tells me and I gulp, thinking he sounds sexy like this, commanding me to take off my shirt.

I do, slowly pulling my shirt up and tossing it on my floor, standing there without a shirt on and letting Niall see my naked upper body. I feel a bit uncomfortable but I still stand there, letting him see me and suddenly, seeing him taking off his shirt.

He is more muscular than I thought he would be, I can see his stomach abs and his small happy trail. He looks hot, really really hot and suddenly I feel more confident, realising how badly I want to do this.

I don't say a word as I begin to open my belt, watching him from my laptop screen as I unbutton my jeans, dropping them on the floor and stepping out of them, standing there with just my boxers on. I watch him doing the same, beginning to take off his jeans and I feel myself hardening, realising I'm half hard from just seeing him undressing himself.

"What now?" He asks once he is standing in my sight with just his small, white briefs on.

"Let's go to bed," I tell him and he agrees, both of us climbing on our beds.

I turn on my side, bringing my laptop too close to me so he can't really see my body. He does the same and we lay there for a while, just looking at each other.

"Harry," Niall suddenly says.

"Are we going to do this?" He asks.

"Yeah," I breath out.

"Can you, can you move your laptop? I want to see you," he wishes and I understand what he means so I move around on my bed, scooping closer to my wall and pushing my laptop away. He can see me from my upper thighs to my head and I watch him moving around, letting me have the same view of him.

We both keep quiet and I gasp when I see Niall moving his hand, slipping it inside his boxers and biting his lip. I feel myself hardening completely, watching my boyfriend pleasuring himself for a minute before moving my hand and following him, touching myself.

"I eh, fuck Harry," Niall blurts out.

"I'll take these off," he then says and points at his boxers.

"Y-yeah, me too," I stutter a bit, my breath hitching as I watch him taking off his boxers. He turns on his back, raising his hips up and pulling his boxers down, letting me see everything. He is bigger than I expected, bigger than average and I shamelessly stare at his length, thinking we're about the same size.

I then realise I'm still wearing my boxers and I slowly turn on my back, lifting my hips up and pulling my boxers down. I hear him letting out a gasp and I turn back on my side, seeing him biting his lip, his fingers wrapped around his hard length.

I wrap my fingers around my length, watching him as I slowly begin to move my hand. He is panting, fastening his movements and I do the same, letting out a shameless, soft moan.

Neither of us last for very long, I can't hold back because it's all too hot for me. I've never done something like this before and although we're not even touching each other, it's still the most intimate thing I've ever experienced. I squeeze my eyes shut as I come, accidentally panting his name for two times, hearing him letting out a soft moan.

As I open my eyes, he has squeezed his shut, panting heavily. I can see drops of his come on his stomach, some of it on his hand and I think the sight in front of me is the hottest one I've ever seen in my life.

I watch my boyfriend coming down from his high, soon opening his eyes and I know he is looking at me. A smile slowly grows on his face and he sighs almost dreamily, watching me as I watch him. Neither of us are speaking for a while but it feels like we don't need to, I enjoy the moment as it is, just laying there with him in silence.

"Harry this was," Niall is suddenly speaking with a gentle tone.

"That was amazing," he sighs and smiles at me.

"Yeah, it was," I smile back.

"I need to clean this now though," he playfully says and points at his stomach.

"Yeah, me too," I laugh and get up, going to my bathroom to get some paper. I quickly wipe myself clean, hopping back on the bed and not bothering to put on any clothes. I lay down on my stomach, bringing my laptop close and soon seeing Niall again.

"Are you still naked?" He chuckles a bit and I laugh, telling him I feel too lazy to put on any clothes.

"I'm really happy we did this," I truthfully tell him, feeling genuinely happy about what we did.

"Me too. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone in my life," he admits.

"Me neither. I thought it'd be awkward for me but it wasn't. I think it's because I trust you so much."

"Yeah, it really wasn't awkward," he says.

"Babe I was thinking," he is suddenly speaking up again.

"I really need to book those flight tickets. I have to see you."

For some reason, I start tearing up a bit and only manage to nod. I feel emotional, the thought of actually getting to see Niall is crazy and something my brain can't even understand properly. So far, Niall has just been my boyfriend through Skype and the thought of getting to be with him, to touch him is just too much. I can't even imagine how it would feel, getting to actually be with him instead of being stuck with Skype calls and text messages.

"Can we, can we just set up a date or something? I really want to come there," he is talking again.

"Yeah," I immediately say.

"You can come whenever though, my mum said you can stay as long as you want."

"She's okay with me coming?" Niall makes sure and I nod, humming a bit.

"My dad's fine too, I asked him couple of weeks back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure if you actually wanted me to come," he admits and suddenly hides his face so I can't see him.

"Of course I do, I want to be with you," I tell him.

"Don't hide," I then tease him and hear him whining a bit but turning around so I can see him again.

"What do you say, should I book the flights now? I've got the money, dad paid my earnings yesterday."

I can't say anything so I end up nodding and grinning like mad, my heart fluttering fast in my chest. He begins to grin too and then starts typing in something, biting his lower lip a bit and focusing completely on what he is doing.

"I'm booking them through this website, dad said I should use it," he explains to me.

"Okay my holiday starts in two weeks," he then says.

"I'll just check if there are any flights two weeks from now," he then says and I hum.

"There's one from Dublin to Manchester on Thursday," he tells me.

"Two weeks from now on Thursday?" I ask and he nods.

"How long could you stay?" I then ask and he shrugs his shoulders a bit, sitting up more properly and I accidentally let out a giggle when I see his private parts again.

"Perv," Niall playfully murmurs to me and puts his laptop on his lap, blocking the view from me.

"At least a week," he then says.

"Hold on, I'll check the flights back from there," he mumbles.

"Okay, I could come on Thursday morning and leave on Monday afternoon so I'd be there for eleven days total," he tells me.

"Or I could leave on Saturday as well so two days earlier," he then continues.

"Is eleven days too long?" He asks.

"What? No!" I almost cry out and he chuckles.

"Harry. I could really book the flights right now," he then says, his tone sounding serious.

"Do it," I only breath out.

"Let me just call me dad real quick," he says and I nod, realising I should probably call my mum.

"I'll call my mum," I tell Niall who is already pressing his phone to his ear, nodding a bit.

I go outside my room to call my mum, hoping she will answer even though she is working. When she finally answers, she says she can't talk for long and I tell her it will only take a minute. Then I quickly explain to her how Niall could book flights right now, and ask her if the dates are okay.

"So he'd be here for eleven days?" She asks and I hum.

"Yeah that's alright, I'm fine with it," she says and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you mum, thank you thank you thank you."

"That's alright honey. Listen I have to get back to work, tell Niall I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"I will, thanks mum, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll be home in a few hours," she says and ends the call.

Before going back to my bed I put on some clean boxers, then hopping on the bed and pulling my laptop close to me, scooping on my side. Niall is still talking to his dad, just about to finish the call or so it sounds.

"Okay, thanks dad," he says and tosses his phone away, turning his eyes back on his laptop screen and smiling.

"You're back," he says.

"What did your mum say?" He eagerly asks.

"She said it's fine and she's looking forward to seeing you," I tell him.

"My dad gave the green light too," Niall says and I cheer, feeling happier than in days.

"Okay okay I'll book the flights now, fuck I'm so excited babe," Niall blurts out and starts typing like a maniac, me laughing as I watch him.

"Okay I'm paying for the tickets now. You still have time to change your mind," he playfully says.

"No way in hell I'm changing my mind. I can't wait to see you," I blurt out and he chuckles, suddenly disappearing for a moment and coming back with his wallet.

"I'm really paying for the tickets now," he tells me and I grin happily.

"Almost done, okay now it's loading. Done, babe it's done, I bought the tickets," he suddenly tells me and I let out a happy laugh, wanting to jump through my screen to hug him.

"I'm coming there in two weeks!"

"I know!" I yell a bit, not able to hold down my excitement.

"I can't believe I got the tickets in such short notice," he laughs a bit.

"I'll send you a snap," he suddenly says and grabs his phone, taking a picture of his screen. I quickly reach to grab my phone, opening his snap and watching the picture, a confirmation note about the tickets.

"You're really coming here," I breath out, my eyes widening a bit as I look at my boyfriend.

"I'm really coming there. You'll come get me from the airport, right?" He then asks and I nod.

"Of course, I'll steal the car from mum."

"How long distance is it from the airport to yours?" He asks.

"I don't know, like 20 miles or something," I do a quick guess.

"Okay so the flight leaves from here at 6.20," he says.

"Six twenty in the morning?" I cry out.

"Yeah, is that bad? I think I can still change it but the other flight was an evening one and I thought it'd be better to -"

"No no it's fine," I quickly assure.

"Okay so I'll be there at 7.25."

"That's not a long flight," I comment.

"Yeah and my flight back is at six in the evening on Monday."

"We'll have eleven days together," I breath out.

"I know," he grins a bit.

"Do you think you can handle me for eleven days?"

"Yeah, I think I might end up kidnapping you and holding you hostage here," I playfully say.

"Or I might end up taking you back to Ireland with me," he teases.

"If everything goes well, I think I could visit you before school start," I suddenly blurt out.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah well, why not?" I carefully question.

"We can talk about that once I'm there. Fuck, I can't wait to be there Harry."

"Me neither Niall."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

I groan when my alarm goes off at five thirty in the morning.

It takes me a minute to realise what day it is and I almost jump up, grabbing my phone and smiling when I see I've received a few messages from Niall.

Niall: I'm leaving home now

Niall: On the train! Sorry I'm texting you, I know you're sleeping

Niall: I just got to the airport

Niall: You should be up about now

Niall: Morning babe xx

The last message is sent only three minutes ago and I chuckle, quickly typing in my morning wishes and asking if he is tired, and what he is doing right now.

Niall: I just went through security. I'm here so early but the trains were leaving in odd times. I'll just go get some breakfast now

Me: Don't buy anything too heavy, I want to take you out on breakfast when you get here xx

Niall: Okay!

Me: So your flight leaves in an hour?

Niall: Yeah the boarding starts in like 40 minutes I think

Me: Okay. I'll take a shower now, I'm not sure when I should leave home

Niall: How long is the distance?

Me: Like 20 miles but there might be traffic

Niall: At this hour?

Me: Yeah I thought I should maybe leave 45 minutes before you land

Niall: Just be there when I am .xx

Me: I will xx

 

A while later, Niall texts me and tells me he is going to turn off his phone because his flight is about to take off. I tell him I will see him soon and it isn't until then when it really hits me, that my boyfriend is coming here and I'll see him really soon.

I leave home around ten minutes later, wanting to be early at the airport. My mum is working today but luckily she told me she could take the bus, so I got the car all to myself. As I start driving towards the airport, I can't stop smiling, my heart fluttering in my chest.

I keep recalling all the moments me and Niall have had together so far. I recall our first video call, the moment he took me to the lake and asked me to be his boyfriend, the moment when he was booking his flights.

I get really emotional as I recall everything, still not believing I'm going to see him in about an hour. It's crazy, how far we've come since we started talking. I can't believe we're actually here, about to meet each other for the first time and spend the next eleven days together.

It's all a bit too much for me to even understand and as I keep driving, getting closer and closer to the airport, it really starts sinking in.

"I'm seeing Niall soon," I tell myself out loud.

 

As I step inside the airport, I look around to see where I should be going. I quickly find the right sign, walking towards the waiting area for arriving flights, realising I'm a bit early. Niall's flight is supposed to land in five minutes and I know I have to wait for a while.

I look for a bench and sit down, sending Niall a message and telling him I'm here already. Ten minutes later he answers, telling me he just got off the plane and will go get his luggage now. My heart starts beating louder even though I know I won't be seeing him just yet.

It's been twenty minutes and I'm getting restless. I'm eager to see my boyfriend, knowing he is really close to me, breathing the same air, but I still can't see him. My eyes are glued to the doors he should be coming out of, and when they open and people start coming out I stand up, my heart beating incredibly fast.

Finally, what feels like ages, I see him. He doesn't see me just yet, he is carrying a backpack and a big suitcase, looking around a bit. I take a few steps closer but keep my distance, wanting to stand close to where I am right now because it's more private since most people are standing on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, he sees me. His eyes lock with mine and he starts walking over, coming closer and closer, a wide smile on his face. I watch him coming to me, looking at him in the eyes as he steps right in front of me, carefully putting his suitcase and bag on the floor.

And then, he is hugging me and I'm hugging him, feeling myself tearing up as I hold him impossibly tight. His hair smells like apples and I feel him nuzzling on my neck, tightening his hold on me. I squeeze him even tighter, still not believing he is actually here.

"Babe," I suddenly hear him mumbling and my god, his voice. I've heard it so many times and yet, hearing it like this is ten times better.

"People are staring at us," he mumbles but doesn't let go.

"Let them," I tell him, hiding my face against the side of his head, breathing in his sent I haven't been able to tell until now.

"I really want to kiss you," I then hear him saying with a quiet tone.

"Not here," I tell him because I really don't want our first kiss to be at the airport where other people can see us, I want the moment to be more private.

Niall whines a little and I feel his lips pressing on my neck, giving me a small peck. I feel his lips moving around, pressing a few random, tiny kisses on my skin and my body shivers, reacting to his touch.

He finally lets go of me, pulling away as I move my hands on his hips, taking my time looking at him. I'm surprised to see tears in his eyes but I know I'm tearing up too and suddenly, I pull him in to squeeze him again, holding him for a few seconds before letting go again.

"I can't believe you're actually here," I tell him, looking into his blue eyes, a smile growing on my face.

"Me neither," he says, smiling widely and looking really happy.

"Should we go now?" I ask and he nods, bending over to take his suitcase.

"Let me carry your bag," I tell him and he hands over his backpack.

"Can I hold your hand?" Niall suddenly asks and I turn my head to look at him, nodding a bit and holding my hand out for him, watching him reaching to take my hand in his.

I realise we've never discussed how we should be in public. I have no idea how comfortable Niall is with showing affection, I know I don't mind too much although I've never been in a relationship before and therefor this is all new to me.

We begin to walk towards the parking space hand in hand, neither of us saying a word. I think I'm in shock, I still can't believe he is actually here and I'm holding his hand for the first time ever. I also realise that from here on, everything we do is for the first time and my heart flutters in my chest as I begin to smile, feeling happier than possibly ever.

"This is surreal," he says and I hum a bit, agreeing with him.

"I'm holding your hand," I breath out and he laughs a little at my silly little statement.

"Yes you are," Niall finally says.

"My car is here," I point towards the right direction.

"Are you hungry?" I then ask, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Yeah," Niall answers.

"There's this place in my hometown where I want to take you, it opens at 8.30. It's the cafe where I was once when we started talking," I tell him and squeeze my fingers tighter around his hand for a second before letting go, bringing my hand to his hip and pulling him closer, my arm around his hips now.

"There's my car," I say and try to point at the car, an old, blue Toyota which has definitely seen its best days a few years ago.

"Right let's put your suitcase to the boot," I say and let go of him, searching for the car keys and opening the boot of the car. Niall lifts his suitcase there and I close the boot, looking at him.

"Harry," he says.

"I really want to kiss you."

"Right here?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah. I can't wait any longer," he says and wraps his arms loosely around my neck.

I continue looking into his eyes, bringing my hands on his hips. I'm slightly taller than him and I look down at him the smallest bit, my eyes moving to his lips. I slowly lean in, brushing my nose against his, my heart beating loud in my chest.

He leans in too, closing the final gap between us and pressing his lips on mine. They feel soft and he tastes like something minty, and I slowly move my lips against his. He kisses me back, a bit slowly and almost carefully.

We keep kissing for a while longer, not deepening the kiss, keeping it gentle. I start smiling into the kiss, still not believing he is here and I'm kissing him, my boyfriend, for the first time ever. When we pull away, we are both smiling and he gives me an Eskimo kiss, not letting go of me just yet.

"I can't believe I'm here," he mumbles, the tip of his nose still touching mine.

"I can't believe you're here," I tell him and lean in to peck his lips, enjoying how soft they feel against mine.

If I'm honest, I wasn't really nervous for kissing him. Somehow I knew it would be amazing, I knew he would be a great kisser. I was right, although kissing him is million times better than I imagined.

"This feels so much better than I thought," Niall suddenly confesses and leans in, pecking my lips in a loving way.

"I was just thinking about the same," I tell him and raise my head to press a kiss on his forehead.

 

For the whole journey back to my hometown, Niall keeps his hand on my thigh as we talk about everything possible. It feels so natural, being with him and it's slowly starting to sink in that he is actually here and we're finally together.

I've been waiting for this for ages now, meeting him and being able to look him in the eyes and touch him, and even though I've pictured and imagined this happening for so many times, I could have never imagined it'd feel this good.

"Harry," Niall says as we're just about to reach the cafe where I'm taking him.

"You're beautiful," he tells me and I quickly peek at him, blushing a bit.

"It's crazy, like I've seen you so many times but you just. I don't know, I never realised how good you actually look. Does that make sense?" He rambles a bit.

"Yeah. You look ten times better like this than through my laptop screen," I truthfully tell him as I park my car.

"Kiss?" Niall wishes when I take the keys off.

I turn to look at him, smiling as I lean in to kiss him. He cups my cheek, kissing me a bit roughly, running his tongue along my lower lip. I hesitate before opening my mouth, feeling his tongue touching mine.

It gets a bit out of hand. I bring my hand to his thigh as I kiss him more and more roughly, hearing him letting out a muffled moan. I'm desperate for air but I don't want to stop so I breath through my nose, traveling my tongue across the rooftop of his mouth.

We are both panting heavily when we pull away, Niall letting out a soft moan and resting his head against his seat, sighing heavily. My hand is still on his thigh and I lean in, pressing my nose against his cheek.

"Fuck Harry," Niall suddenly murmurs.

"Look what you did," he says and takes my hand, pressing it against his bulge.

I pull away, moving my hand away and giggling, pressing my lips against his cheek, giving him multiple pecks. He starts smiling, turning his head and pressing his cheek against mine, keeping me there for a while.

"You're amazing," I breath out and peck his cheek before pulling away.

"I still can't believe I'm here," he tells me and grins happily.

"Yeah it hasn't sunk in completely," I say.

"Should we go in?" I then ask and point at the cafe, watching my boyfriend turning his eyes to where I'm pointing before looking at me again, nodding.

"Come on then Wentworth," I hurry him, hopping out of the car.

 

Throughout our breakfast, I can't stop smiling and staring at Niall. He is mermerising to me and when I hear him laughing, I have to pinch myself to make sure this is real. He keeps holding my hand almost the whole time, telling me he doesn't want to let go. I tell him he doesn't need to and he just smiles.

"I think I'm going to be glued to you for the next eleven days," he tells me as he finishes his coffee, looking into my eyes.

"That's okay, I was hoping you would be," I truthfully say.

"What do you want to do today?" I then ask.

"Honestly, right now I want to go to yours and cuddle," he answers.

"Oh and, I really want a bath," he remembers.

"You want a bath?" I chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, we don't have a bathtub at home and yours is massive."

"We can have a bath," I promise, soon realising what I said, my eyes widening a bit. He just chuckles and grins at me, patting my hand and whispering he would love to have a bath with me.

"When is your mum coming home?" He asks as we're stepping out of the small cafe.

"Not until five I think."

"Can we just stay at yours today?" He wishes and I nod, opening the car doors for him.

"I honestly just want to cuddle," I tell him.

"Me too. I've been wanting to do that for ages now."

"Same, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to just jump through my screen to hug you," I chuckle as I start the car.

"Where's your house?" He asks me as I drive.

"Up this road and to the right. This is the road where I sent you my first selfie," I explain.

"Really? That feels like ages ago."

"It was."

"Do you still have your OkCupid profile?" He suddenly asks.

"Yeah but I haven't been there since we ditched it."

"Me neither," he reveals.

"I never even talked to anyone besides you there," I truthfully tell and then point at my house, telling him that's our house.

"I talked to some random people but it was mainly you know, hi how are you and that's it," he tells me while I park the car in front of my house.

I take his suitcase, opening the front door for him and letting him step inside. As he takes off his shoes, plain white Converse, I get stuck staring at his bum. I can't help myself and I playfully slap his bum, earning a groan and an angry glare from him.

"I like your outfit," I tell him as I'm taking off my shoes, realising I haven't had time to look at his clothes because my eyes have been glued to his face the whole time.

He is wearing black skinny jeans, impossibly tight may I add, and an over-sized, striped t-shirt. It's quite plain but he looks good nevertheless, and I can only hope I look good too. I chose to wear dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, not really caring about my clothes since I was too excited to see him.

"Come here," he opens his arms and I step closer, wrapping my arms around him as he hugs me tightly.

"You smell good. I always wondered how you'd smell," he mumbles against my neck.

"You smell good too," I chuckle a bit, thinking our compliments are quite weird but then again, understandable as well.

"Can we go upstairs? I want to see your room," he then wishes and I feel him pressing his lips on my neck.

"Yeah," I say as I pull away from our hug, grabbing his suitcase and carrying it upstairs, explaining to him that my mum's room is downstairs so we'll have some privacy when she is around.

"I can't believe I'm in your room, this feels so weird," he comments after stepping inside my room.

"What's this?" He then asks and walks over to my desk, grabbing a picture frame.

I'm ashamed to admit that I have printed my favourite picture of him and framed it, I did it after he asked me to be his boyfriend. I never got around to tell him what I did and now, he is holding the frame and looking at it curiously.

"I framed your picture?" I more ask than tell him, placing his luggage next to my bed and sitting down on my bed.

"We should take plenty of pictures while I'm here," he says and puts the frame back before sitting down next to me.

"Let's take a few now," he then suggests and I nod, watching him pulling out his phone.

We get a bit carried away with the pictures, first we take a few of us just smiling but then, he presses our cheeks together, soon taking a few snaps of him kissing my cheek and in the last pictures, we're kissing.

"That'll do for now," he chuckles a bit after taking about the twentieth picture, putting his phone on my nightstand.

I look at him for a few seconds before cupping his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. It doesn't take long for the kiss to get heated and then, he climbs on my lap, straddling me. I bring my hands on his bum, kissing him roughly and feeling myself hardening under his weight.

Soon enough I find myself naked on my bed, my boyfriend on top of me. We both pleasure each other with our hands, kissing sloppily as we're reaching our highs. Neither of us last for very long, it's all over as fast as it started and when Niall crashes down on my chest, I let out a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" I hear Niall mumbling as I continue laughing or more like giggling.

"We were in such a hurry I didn't have time to be nervous," I try to explain, chuckling a bit and not even understanding why I'm laughing.

"You're so silly babe," Niall comments and gets up a bit to kiss my cheek.

I hum, wrapping my arms around Niall and holding him tightly against my chest. Soon enough he starts complaining he wants to shower and I have to admit I want to clean myself up too. I don't want to let go of him but he insists we should have a bath together and I finally give in, letting go of him.

We have a relaxing bath together, Niall is sitting between my legs and resting his back against my chest, my arms tightly around him. I keep pressing kisses on his temple and cheek, enjoying the moment and thinking I've never been this happy in my life.

Being with Niall is amazing and when I start thinking about it more, I realise there hasn't been a single moment I would feel awkward or uncomfortable with him. It feels like I know him inside out and even being naked in front of him doesn't make me blush or feel unsure about myself, mostly because he has seen my body already and I know he likes it, at least he has said so himself.

It's funny, how with Niall I don't feel insecure about myself and my usual awkwardness just fades away. I completely forget to be shy, something that hasn't happened with anyone apart from my family.

"I'm so happy," I mumble and press a kiss on his temple, squeezing him a bit.

"Me too," he says.

 

Half of the day passes by in a blink, I'm mostly glued to Niall and can't stop hugging and kissing him. Now that he is here, I don't want to waste any second being away from him but he doesn't seem to mind, in fact he behaves just like I do.

After our bath, we had a small nap. Niall was tired and he wanted to sleep so we cuddled in my bed and fell asleep, managing to sleep for two whole hours and waking up just by the lunch time. For lunch, we ended up ordering pizza and watched some TV while eating our pizzas.

When it's around the time my mum should be back, we're upstairs in my room. A few minutes earlier I told Niall I own a guitar, it's old, my dad bought it for my fifteenth birthday and now Niall wants to play it.

"What do you want to hear?" He asks, sitting on my bed and holding the guitar on his lap.

"Anything," I tell him.

"Drops of Jupiter by Train?" He suggests and I nod, laying down on my bed and watching him as he starts playing the guitar, soon singing softly and sending shivers down my spine.

He is perfect in every aspect. He is beautiful, his voice soft and calming. As I keep looking at him, something bubbles inside of me and I can't stop smiling, thinking I can't believe this is my boyfriend, sitting on my bed looking like an angel, singing and playing the guitar for me.

When he stops singing, he turns around to look at me with a small smile on his face, looking surprisingly shy for some reason. I'm just about to tell him he was perfect when there's a knock on my door and I realise it's my mum.

"Come in," I say with a louder tone and watch the door opening, my mum peeking inside.

"Niall," she says and starts smiling, stepping completely inside my room.

Niall quickly puts the guitar on the floor, standing up and offering his hand to my mum. I laugh when she's not having it, pulling Niall in for a hug and mouthing 'he's cute' to me over Niall's shoulder, me rolling my eyes at her.

"It's so good to finally see you. Did you have a nice flight?" My mum's talking as she hugs Niall for a bit longer, finally pulling away.

"Yeah it was alright. I'm really happy to be here," he tells my mum.

"Are you boys hungry?" Mum asks and I nod, Niall looking at me before telling my mum he could use a bite.

"I'll start cooking dinner then," mum decides before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

"Your mum seems really nice," Niall tells me after laying down next to me, snuggling on my side.

"She is. She was excited to see you," I say and wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer.

"And so was I," I continue and press a kiss on his forehead.

 

Later that evening, we are laying on my bed, cuddling.

We had a nice dinner with my mum and afterwards we watched some TV together, my mum and Niall mainly talking about things. I thought it's nice, how well they seem to get along and I couldn't stop smiling earlier.

At some point we came to my room and ever since, we've been just cuddling on my bed and sharing occasional kisses. We haven't talked much, I just enjoy being with him like this and it feels like we don't even need words.

I guess it's because so far, I've only been able to talk to him and now I'm finally able to be with him. I just want to enjoy the moment as it is, not having to talk about anything. The only thing that matters to me right now is that he is here, and it feels so perfect I almost can't believe it.

I'm finally starting to realise that this is reality, Niall is here, I'm holding him in my arms and tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up next to him.

"Harry? Can we go to bed? I'm really tired," Niall mumbles against my neck.

"Yeah," I say and let go of him, watching him getting up.

"You didn't even unpack your suitcase," I comment as he opens his suitcase, trying to find something.

"That's okay, I can just do it tomorrow," he says as he pulls out his pyjama bottoms.

We both change into our pyjama bottoms and I turn off the lights, crawling back to my bed and opening my arms so he can cuddle back on my chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Niall murmurs.

"Yeah," I immediately say and place a kiss on his hair.

"Were you nervous of seeing me?"

"No," I truthfully tell him.

"You didn't think..." he starts but doesn't finish his sentence and I lay in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Well I guess I thought, before I came here, like what if it isn't the same after all," he quietly explains and I immediately realise what he means.

I thought about it too a few days before he came here. I thought about all the things that could go wrong, like what if it wouldn't be the same once he was here. I have to admit, it scared me a little until I realised something important.

"And you know, it isn't the same," he continues and I stiffen a bit.

"It's better, nothing like I imagined. When I was in the plane, I just knew being with you would be perfect. I couldn't even be scared because I knew," he tells me.

"I know, I realised the same a few days ago," I truthfully tell him and he hums a bit.

"Harry," he is suddenly speaking again, raising up on his elbow to take a look at me.

"I love you."

And before my brain can process his words, my mouth is moving as the words escape my mouth.

"I love you too."

 


	11. Chapter 11

The way I wake up the next morning is possibly the best way to wake up.

"Babe," Niall whispers to my ear, caressing my face and pressing a kiss on my nose.

"Babe, give me a kiss," he continues whispering and although I'm half asleep, my brain registers his words. I pucker my lips in a ridiculous way, feeling him brushing his lips on mine for a brief second.

"Are you even awake yet?" I hear him questioning and I let out a sound which is supposed to be a 'no', wrapping my arms tighter around him and holding him close. I feel him resting his head on my shoulder, soon nuzzling on my neck and tightening his hold on me.

"I love you," I hear the tiniest and most gentle voice saying.

"I love you," I murmur, pressing my face on his hair.

 

For the rest of the day, we don't do much else than cuddle on my bed.

Neither of us really feel like doing something, we just want to enjoy each other's company and cuddle. We keep telling each other all kinds of things, sharing our feelings, him constantly telling me how much he loves me.

It feels amazing, hearing him saying those words to me. I know now that I've been in love with him for a while, it just didn't really sink in until I saw him. He tells me the same, saying he realised it the moment he saw me at the airport.

Although I've spent so much time imagining what being with him would be like, everything still feels almost unreal. I never had my doubts about this, somehow I knew all along that being with him would be perfect and it is, it is exactly how I thought it would be.

On the third day, my mum takes us out for lunch and afterwards we go to our separate ways, my mum going to do some groceries while me and Niall do some shopping. We have so much fun, we keep holding hands and he is almost glued to my side, which I don't mind the slightest. I almost forget we're in public because I can't really see anyone but him, and I don't give a second thought to what other people think when I kiss him in the middle of Topman.

Once we get back home, me and Niall take the car and go driving around. I show him all the places I know in my hometown and we even go outside the town as I show him the nearby area. He is mesmerised by it, telling me how it actually looks a bit like where he lives.

We spend hours driving around, talking about everything and listening to music. Niall keeps taking pictures and filming silly little videos, mainly focusing the camera on my face and making me all flustered and a blushing mess. He is constantly telling me how good I look and eventually, I don't even mind him filming me, especially when he tells me it's for when he goes back home so he can watch the videos when he misses me.

He films a new video, making me say I love him for the camera and telling how I feel about him. I end up talking for almost five minutes while I drive, a lazy smile on my face as I continue talking about him, realising I could go on hours and hours.

When we go home, my mum has left out with her friend and we've got the house to ourselves. I decide to cook Niall some dinner which doesn't end up being a disaster, mainly because he helps me. I don't cook that often but Niall is a great cook, and we end up having so much fun making the meal together.

Later in the evening we're laying on my bed, watching a movie from my laptop. I can tell Niall is a bit restless, his hands are wandering around my body, finding their way underneath my shirt. When he begins to play with the waistband of my boxers and opens a few of my jeans buttons, I lose my interest in the movie.

We have sex for the first time, taking our time and being careful and gentle. Since it's my first time with a boy, Niall wants to do everything right and he keeps telling me he loves me, making me feel like I'm going to burst from happiness.

It feels right and to me, it's perfect even though it's really not. It hurts a bit but I still want it, because it's him. I trust him completely and I love him, so being with him only feels natural and something I really want to do.

Afterwards, we clean ourselves up and have a bath together. My body feels completely relaxed and unlike the first time we had a bath together, he is the one holding me, keeping his arms tightly around my body and pressing kisses on my cheek.

"Harry," Niall mumbles as he presses his lips on my cheek, letting them stay there.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he says.

"Me neither. I can't imagine not being with you."

"You're lucky you don't have to," he tells me.

"I'm not scared of what's going to happen when you leave," I decide to reveal.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it'll be fine," I truthfully tell him.

"It will. We'll be okay but let's not think about that while I'm here," he mumbles and kisses my cheek again.

 

On the fourth day, we wake up early and decide to cook breakfast together. My mum is genuinely surprised when I go wake her and tell her me and Niall made breakfast. When she comes to the kitchen, she hugs us both and tells she could adopt Niall if he wants to stay here with us.

After breakfast, Niall asks me what I want to do today and I end up suggesting we could go swimming. He has luckily packed swimming trunks with him, apparently just in case, and soon we're driving towards a small lake just outside my hometown.

I soon learn that my idea isn't so great, seeing as the sun isn't really shining and the water is freezing. Niall goes to swimming nevertheless, claiming he is Irish and can handle anything. I sit by the shore laughing at him but when he asks me to join him, I do and we stay in the water until both of our lips turn to blue.

When we're driving back home, I ask Niall to call my mum and ask what we're going to have for lunch. Mum and Niall come up with an idea that we should just get some take away food, and since they can't quite decide what to get, we end up going to McDonald's. Niall orders a huge amount of food and I laugh at him when I'm driving us back home, watching him holding three massive food bags on his lap.

Everything feels quite complete now that he is here. I think it's funny, how our relationship definitely didn't start as a normal one would and how I fell in love with him without actually being with him. I think what we have is special, because we appreciate each other so much and survived with only Skype calls just fine. Now that he is here, I appreciate every single second with him and not once have I felt like I don't want this, completely the opposite.

 

On Monday morning, Niall's fifth day here, I wake up before him. He is spooning me and I carefully turn around, facing him and just watching him sleeping for a while.

After a few minutes of staring, I decide I'm being a bit creepy so I begin to wake him.

"Niall," I whisper, pressing kisses on his cheek.

"Niall," I whisper again, nuzzling on his cheek.

Niall lets out a small hum, wrapping his arm around me and holding me in place. I pull my head away so I can look at him, watching him fluttering his eyes open and smiling at me.

"Morning," he murmurs and pecks my cheek.

"Morning," I answer with a smile on my face.

"What are we doing today?" He then murmurs and my smile grows wider because I know exactly what we're going to do, I thought about it last night but didn't tell him anything.

"I'm taking you out on a date," I tell him and he smiles shortly, moving his head to under my chin and holding onto me tightly.

"I love you," I hear him mumbling.

"I love you," I immediately answer and hug him back.

After a while of hugging, we finally get up and do our morning duties. Niall steals my shirt and I don't mind, thinking it looks good on him and maybe I could even let him have it.

I make breakfast for us, deciding to do pancakes. Niall begins to make coffee and I put the radio on, both of us humming along the song as we continue with the breakfast. I smile when I feel him wrapping his arms around me and hugging me from behind, and I silently think to myself I don't want this to end.

"Niall," I decide to say.

"I don't want you to leave," I murmur and feel his body stiffening a bit.

"Don't say that," Niall quietly mumbles, stepping next to me and giving me a sad smile.

"Can't I just come to Ireland with you?" I ask.

"Well technically," he starts and hugs me sideways.

"You could," he says and presses a kiss on my shoulder.

"Maybe I could come before the holiday ends," I talk while I'm finishing with the pancakes.

"Would your mum be okay with it?" He asks and I immediately nod, knowing she won't mind.

"You should come then," Niall decides.

And that is how two hours later, I find myself on my computer, Niall sitting on my lap as we're going through some websites, trying to search for cheap flights. We end up looking for flights from the site Niall used, and after a few minutes I have flights selected.

"A month from now," Niall breaths out.

"We only have to be apart for three weeks," I point out and he nods a bit.

I end up booking the flights, both of us smiling widely when the payment goes through. I hug Niall tightly, he is still on my lap and buries his face on my hair. I can't believe that once he is gone, I'll only have to be alone for three weeks and then, I'm going to see him again.

 

Later in the evening, we are driving towards Manchester. We had to wait until my mum got back from work to get the car but finally, we are going on our date. I haven't exactly decided what we're going to do, I just wanted to take him out on a proper date.

On our way, we decide to have dinner together. Niall says he doesn't care where we go to have dinner as long as it's not too expensive, and after a while of thinking we both decide we should go to Nando's.

"Babe there's a space," Niall is pointing out a parking space and I park there. We hop outside the car and I immediately rush on Niall's side, reaching to take his hand in mine.

The restaurant is surprisingly crowded but we manage to get a table. I see some people turning to look at us when we walk hand in hand but I don't mind, I only tighten my hold on Niall's hand. It's funny, how I don't feel uncomfortable at all and I couldn't care less what people think of us. I never thought it'd be like this but I'm happy this is how I feel, that being with Niall is the only thing I care about.

After dinner, Niall wants to be a proper tourist and go explore the city. It's getting late and all the shops are closed already, and as we walk down the street Niall spots a coffee shop and tells me he wants hot chocolate.

"I'll buy you one," I tell him and he coos, pressing a kiss on my cheek as we're walking.

"I love you," he says and I smile, telling him I love him too.

I buy us both hot chocolates and we continue walking down the street hand in hand, me telling him we shouldn't go too far since we left the car at the restaurant. Niall is looking around and finding everything interesting, and at some point he pulls out his phone and begins to film videos on Snapchat, telling me his friends will enjoy watching them.

"Say hi to my friends babe," Niall is filming my face and I blush a bit but manage to say hi and sound surprisingly normal.

"That reminds me," Niall is now opening his message app.

"I haven't told my friends you're coming to Ireland. They'll be excited," he says as he is typing in something.

"We'll go meet them, right?" He then asks, for some reason looking a bit worried.

"Of course," I immediately answer and he relaxes.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to."

"Why wouldn't I? They're your friends," I tell him, taking his hand back in mine once he puts his phone away.

The next two days, we don't do anything special. We both just want to enjoy being together, and during the two days we mainly cuddle in bed, watching Netflix from my laptop.

 

On Thursday, Niall wants to take me out for lunch. We end up being adventurous and travel to Manchester, going for lunch first before exploring the city a bit.

"Can we go shopping?" Niall asks me and points at a Topman sign, me nodding my head and telling him of course we can.

"I have an idea," he then tells me and squeezes my hand.

"What idea?" I immediately question and it causes him to chuckle, telling me I'm way too eager sometimes.

"We should get matching shirts," he reveals once we're inside Topman, mainly looking around.

"Okay," I say, thinking I quite like his idea although it's a bit cheesy.

We begin to look around, Niall ending up choosing a few clothing items for me to try on, spotting a few things for himself. We finally find a shirt we both like, it's a plaid flannel shirt, coloured in black and red. We get different sizes and I tell Niall how he is tiny compared to me, and in return I get a smack to the back of my head and a complaint of how I'm a bad boyfriend.

"Hey," I protest.

"I'm the best boyfriend," I continue, chuckling a bit when I see Niall grinning at my words.

"Yeah you're alright," he answers and now it's my turn to smack him, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Come on boyfriend, let's try these on," he says to me, leading me to the fitting rooms.

 

-

 

On Niall's last day, everything feels horrible.

Ever since the morning I've been upset, sulking a little and being almost glued to Niall. I know what I'm feeling is unnecessary, I'll be seeing him in three weeks but for some reason I can't bear the thought of him leaving.

We've spent the last three hours cuddling on my bed, not really talking, just laying there. Niall is holding me, occasionally pressing kisses on my forehead and telling me he loves me. He has been quiet for a while now, just drawing circles on my back with his fingers.

"Ni?" I mumble, raising my head a bit to press a kiss on his chin.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sad," I continue mumbling and nuzzle on his neck.

"Me too," he answers and I feel a bit surprised. I thought he was going to scold me but instead he confesses he is sad, too.

"I love you," he then whispers and I feel him pressing a kiss on my temple.

"I love you."

"Look at me," he continues whispering and I immediately get up a bit, raising on my elbow and looking him in the eyes.

Niall doesn't say a word, instead he leans in and kisses me. It's loving although it's a bit sloppy but I don't mind, I kiss him back and keep it slow. I feel Niall's hand on my side and I feel him pressing my body, realising what he wants.

I move around to straddle him and our kiss changes, becoming heated. Normally, we would take our time and take things slow but this time, we are both rushing it. In no time, I'm laying naked underneath him, hearing him panting my name to my ear.

It's all over before it even started and when he crashes on my chest, I hold him tightly and silently, cry a little. I press my face on his hair, breathing in his sent and thinking of how I don't want to let him go just yet.

"I don't want to leave," I hear Niall saying and it sounds awfully like he is crying.

"I don't want you to leave," I manage to say before I break down, feeling a bit embarrassed of myself when I let myself cry.

 

Taking Niall to the airport is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life.

We leave early, mainly because we both know we'll need some time saying goodbyes. I know what I'm feeling is ridiculous because I'll see him soon and on our way to the airport, I make a silent promise to myself to behave. It's mainly for Niall's sake, I know he is upset and I want to be strong for him.

"This sucks," Niall curses when we take his luggage out of the car, heading towards the entrance of the building hand in hand.

"Shh," I try to hush him.

"Don't shush me. This sucks," he sounds grumpy.

"Niall. We'll see each other soon and we'll Skype every day. Think about the couples who live across the world," I try to cheer up my grumpy boyfriend.

"Yeah you have a point there," he sighs and tries to give me a smile. I squeeze his hand, promising we'll be okay and time will pass by quickly.

Once we get inside, it starts sinking in that we have to say our goodbyes. We already said proper goodbyes back in my house, we had sex and spent the next few hours cuddling and kissing. But now it's time to let him go, luckily only temporarily.

"I guess I have to go now," Niall sighs, letting go of my hand and looking at the luggage drop where he needs to go first.

"Yeah," I sigh too, trying my best not to break down.

"Harry. These were the best eleven days of my life," he suddenly says, stepping closer to me and taking my hands in his.

"Mine too," I quickly tell him, offering him a smile.

"I don't want this to end," he sounds like he is going to cry.

"No, don't do that," I warn him.

"It's not ending Niall, it's only starting," I then tell him.

"Only starting, yeah. We have the whole future ahead of us," he comments.

"Exactly," I say before letting go of his hands, stepping closer.

When I pull him into a hug, I don't feel sad. I know I'm going to miss him, but I don't feel sad anymore. I'm glad we've had these eleven amazing days together and even though he is about to leave, I know everything is going to be fine. We'll be fine.

As I pull away from the hug to kiss him, I don't cry. We'll only be apart for three weeks and then I'm going to see him again. Although it's going to be hard to be away from him, I'm certain I'll be okay. Now that I've had him, I have all these memories keeping me going and the thought of getting to see him soon keeping me happy.

"I'll miss -" Niall starts mumbling against my lips.

"Shh, don't say that," I shush him and peck his lips.

"Well then, I'll try something else," he jokes a bit and pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"I love you," he says, his tone now serious but still gentle.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon," I tell him and he nods, telling me we only have to be 200 miles apart for three weeks and then, those 200 miles will be gone again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Niall, it's pouring outside!"

"Oh come on babe, don't be such a pussy."

"Oi! That wasn't very nice of you Wentworth."

"Come on, stop whining. You're the one who wanted to see the lake."

"Okay, fine. I'm coming."

I laugh as I hop outside his car, rushing to his side and letting him take a hold of my hand, dragging me towards the route which I'm familiar with already. It's pouring and we're already soaking wet and although I was whining earlier, I don't really mind anymore.

We're being careful when we climb up a small rock, a beautiful view finally opening in front of my eyes. I gasp, turning my head to look at Niall who is already looking at me, his eyes filled with emotion. I cup his cheek, leaning in to kiss him, his lips feeling cold against mine.

"It's beautiful," I say after we've pulled away and I'm watching the view again.

"Does it look better like this than via Skype?" He asks and wraps his arm around my hips.

"Ten times better. I can't believe I'm here."

"I can't believe you're here," he presses a kiss on my cheek.

 

I landed in Ireland a few hours earlier and Niall came to pick me up from the airport. Before going to his house, he wanted me to see the lake and even though it's raining, I said yes.

The lake is very important to both of us since this is the place where Niall asked me to be his boyfriend. It feels incredible to finally be here, to see this place with my own eyes.

"Should we go?" Niall asks and I nod, turning a bit and leaning in to kiss him.

"I missed you so much," Niall murmurs against my lips.

"I missed you too," I tell him and wrap my arms loosely around him.

"I love you," I then say and he starts smiling, leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you too. Come on let's go," he loosens his hold on me and takes my hand, leading me back to his car. We are both soaking wet and I shiver a bit, feeling glad once we're inside the car and Niall puts the heater on.

I still can't believe I'm here with him and I'll spend the next nine days with him. Luckily Niall's dad gave him a few days off of work so he'll be able to be with me and I don't have to be alone while he is working.

"I can't believe you're here," Niall suddenly tells me and I turn my head to look at him.

"You'll believe it soon enough," I joke a bit and he laughs, reaching to take my hand in his.

 

-

 

"Babe, babe wake up. Babe." I groan when someone is poking my cheek and then I feel someone's lips pressing on my forehead, slowly realising it's Niall who is trying to wake me.

"What?" I sleepily murmur and blindly try to reach him, pulling him closer.

"The mail came," he is speaking and I let out a huh, hugging him tightly against my chest.

"University results, I have them here."

And suddenly I'm wide awake, opening my eyes and loosening my hold on him. He pulls away and sits on the bed, waving an envelope in front of my face.

"Open it," I breath out, my heart beating surprisingly loud in my chest.

 

It's my second last day in Ireland and yesterday, my mum called me and told me I got mail about the university results. I immediately told her to open the letter and after a short wait, I found out I got in to a school in Birmingham. It was my second choice and I'm genuinely happy about getting in there, especially because Birmingham isn't that far away from London where Nial might end up being next autumn.

"Open it," I tell Niall and watch him gulping, slowly beginning to open the envelope.

"Harry I just," he says, sounding a bit unsure.

"Let's open it first," I tell him, feeling like there is no need to talk before we know if he got in to a school or not.

I watch him pulling out the letter, his eyes moving from line to line and suddenly, his eyes widen and he gasps. Slowly, his eyes move to mine and I'm surprised when I see him starting to tear up.

"Niall," I gasp a bit and he shakes his head, handing over the letter.

I quickly read through everything, my eyes catching on a certain line. I reread it at least four times before looking up at Niall who has tears in his eyes.

"Birmingham," I breath out.

"It's not the same school but," he tries to say, his voice breaking at the end.

"It's the same city," I finish for him and out of nowhere, I feel tears running down my cheek.

"We'll move to the same city," Niall sobs a bit and then crashes on my chest, holding onto me tightly.

I don't know how long we stay there, both of us a bit emotional and crying a little, hugging each other. It takes ages for us to calm down but finally, Niall pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I can't believe it," he breaths out and I bring my hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"We have to check how far your school is from mine," I tell him and he nods, reaching to grab his phone.

"5 miles," he soon tells me, a smile forming on his face.

"5 miles Harry!"

"What seriously?" I ask and he nods, tossing his phone away.

"I can't believe this," I breath out, my eyes widening a bit as I feel shocked. I can't believe we both managed to get in to schools in Birmingham and our schools are only five miles distance away.

"Me neither. Fuck babe, we don't have to be apart," Niall sounds a bit shocked.

"This is crazy."

"I know," he tells me but soon starts smiling, me feeling a smile growing on my face too.

"Can you believe it?" Niall asks me.

It's my last day in Ireland and we have decided to have a quiet night in, since I'm leaving back home in the morning.

"Believe what?" I ask.

"We met on a dating site," he starts and I chuckle a bit.

"And then we started talking," he continues.

"And Skyping," I add.

"And we fell in love and met," he is talking again.

"And now we'll be in the same city in a few weeks," he finishes.

"No I can't believe it," I tell him and he nods, telling me it feels surreal.

"We can really be together," he breaths out.

"Maybe not every day," I remind him.

"No but fuck, it's 5 miles babe. Now it's 200 but soon it'll only be five. I can see you whenever I want," he sounds so happy and excited, and I chuckle, pulling him in for a hug.

 

A few hours later, Niall is on his laptop sending a confirmation email to the university that he'll start studying there.

"Babe," he suddenly calls me and I turn to look at him. I've been laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while he has been on his laptop.

"I deleted my OkCupid profile. Don't you think it's time to delete yours too?"

"Probably," I chuckle a bit and get up.

"Come here," Niall tells me and pats his lap and I hesitate, but sit down on his lap. He pulls me closer, wrapping both arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Where do I delete it?" I ask once I'm logged in to the site.

"Click there first," Niall points at a button before hugging me tightly, pressing his face on my shoulder.

"You have to select a reason why you're deleting your profile," he explains and I nod a bit, finding the page where I can delete my profile.

"I met someone on OkCupid," I read one option out loud, chuckling a bit.

"I put that one," Niall playfully tells me.

I select it, almost about to click the delete button when I notice a section for more details, and in the heat of the moment I type something in.

 _I met someone on OkCupid, and I fell in love,_ it says and I press the delete button, smiling when the page informs my profile is gone.

 


End file.
